Take me to the robot ball game
by FactionZero
Summary: It's starts on match day between Autobot Preparatory school and Decepticon High. Certain mechs meet other mechs, rivalry is high, one ace pitcher falls head over heels and one leader of the Autobot cheer squad realizes he hates the show off captain of the cons baseball team, while said captain wonders why his team don't have a hot cheer squad as well.
1. Chapter 1

'Hey have any of you seen my lucky bat?'

'Where the pit is Blitzwing?!'

'I'm not saying anything but it was totally Chop Shop that stole your essay'

That Fragger! I'm gonna break his servos later!'

'I think Blitzwing's sleeping in the back.'

Megatron sighed deeply, his team was always a mess just before a match but today was the worst he'd seen. The seekers were doing anything other than stretching Blitzwing was missing and AstroTrain wouldn't do anything unless he was in the field with him, and Vortex was just blatantly reading a copy of 'Play-Femmes.' which was actually quite tame for him.

The only two mechas on his team that were doing anything productive were Soundwave and DreadWing, his ace pitcher was stretching, one leg bent high using his locker as a stand and his hands texting as he bent over. Megatron remembered Soundwave saying something about a babysitter, while DreadWing was writing something?

Megatron tried to look at the small data-pad but the screen was turned off quickly. The seeker scowled at his captain, Megatron laughed nervously and backed off.

But nothing could make him feel threatened at this point, he was full of confidence after their last winnings against the neighbouring teams. The matches had been victory after victory.

And finally they were facing off against Decepticon highs greatest rival.

Megatron stood up onto the middle bench, one hand on his hip the other resting the large aluminium bat on his shoulders.

'DECEPTICONS!' he roared his team mates turned around and gathered, even Blitzwing Groggily walked out of the supply room.

'We have been waiting for this match for all year, we've risen through the ranks, first smashing the Quintessons, then we destroyed the Maximal's on their own turf, we have gained victory over victory and now in their own back field we have the chance to take down our greatest enemy.'

He swung his bat around as he spoke listing off how each of his team mates had helped with the victories.

'Autobot preparatory school is the last hurdle to the trophy, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO TO THE AUTOBOTS?' he roared raising the bat high into the air narrowly missing the lights.

'DESTROY THEM' the team cheered. Megatron grinned wide, his teeth bared. His rousing speeches always worked.

Coach Hun-Grr strolled in his arms full of energon treats and jelled candies, he proceeded to fill his two mouths full before pointing to the team.

'Hrro hghet fem!' he said between chewing.

'Yes, coach.' they said not even bothering to ask him to repeat, they'd all but learned how to understand him anyway.

* * *

'GOOOO AUTOBOTS!' Bluestreak twirled before jumping backwards into a splits, his red and blue pom-poms raised high in the air.

He stood up quickly, taking small sharp gasps into his vents as Jazz rallied the crowd into chanting

Go go! Autobots, Let's go!' the resounding clapping made the entire stadium shake and Bluestreak's whole body shook with it, he heard a commotion and turned around to see the Decepticon's team come out of the changing rooms.

They were all huge and menacing heir uniforms black with purple stripes they're numbers were dark maroon and the Decepticon insignia was sown onto their sleeves, large and imposing.

He saw the large pewter grey captain standing by the door, saying something inaudible to each team mate. Bluestreak could pick out some of the more famous players, the dark navy mech with the red visor and mask was definitely Soundwave, he had become the ace after pitching out half the Quintessons team in the first half.

Bluestreak couldn't help but watch as his long legs strode at the front of the pack, behind him were some seekers he didn't recognise but he thought they looked close, their arms were intersected and their wing tips clattered together.

'Blue come on!' Sunny said nudging him in the chassis, he twirled quickly just in time to remember he was next for the large cartwheel.

* * *

'You gotta be fragging kidding me!' Thundercracker groaned as he watched red and blue mechas somersault through the air perfectly.

'How come they! got cheerleaders?' he asked turning to his captain.

'There's a lot more students at their school.' he said pretending to not care but inside he was seething with no small amount of jealousy. Starscream looked at the line of small bots as they went through their dance routine.

'Pfft bunch of air heads anyway. He said dismissing them quickly as he went to join his brothers on the bench.

* * *

Jazz said a final cheer before disbanding the group, they ran back to the changing rooms before bursting into motion, some going straight for a shower while others went straight into the topic of the opposing team.

Jazz cracked his neck joints as he looked around his locker, he frowned and pulled back to the group.

'Hey have any of you seen my coolant?' he asked but he got no response from his team mates. He sighed closing his locker and checking his chronometer.

If he hurried he wouldn't miss the opening pitch.

He left the changing room and went in search of a vending machine. His throat felt dry and his voice box was already sounding strained, he rubbed his neck as he worked his way back into the school building.

Everyone had gathered for the match and the school was eerily quiet as he went past empty classrooms, some UV lights shone inside from the class reptiles but all they did was throw huge shadows onto the wall that loomed over him.

Jazz quickened his pace as he neared a turning, the open windows letting in a cold draft that made his plating crawl, and the sound of the wind could have been whispering for all he knew.

He saw the brightly lit vending machine and walked over hastily typing in his selection, he paused as he thought he heard..scurrying, he looked side to side quickly, the end of the hallway to his left was almost completely black except for the glowing EXIT sign over the door and to his right was where he came from, only a large billboard with many different messages caught his optics.

There was no signs of anyone.

Jazz swallowed as he filled the machine with credits, his chassis tense and his spark swirling in his chest in tight circles.

'Excuse me?'

Jazz screeched and spun around backing into the machine, as the two small sparklings screamed in unison clutching at each other.

'Holy Primus, you two scared the scrap out'a me'.' he said clutching at his chest plates, his fingers gripping the loose material of his red and blue cheerleader outfit. The twins looked up scared and on the verge of tears, Jazz knelt down.

'Hey, hey none of that, I'm sorry little dudes I didn't mean to scare you.' he said. The twins looked at each other before separating, except for linking one purple servo with the others red servo.

'We're looking for our brother?'

'We didn't tell him we were coming.'

'We wanted to surprise him so we came alone.'

'But then we got lost aa-aanndd.' the red one looked like he was about to cry again and Jazz quickly tried to shush him.

'Hey now it's ok, my names Jazz I'm the captain of the cheer squad.' he said jumping up and striking a pose.

'And that means I can't let two brave kids stay upset.' he said before he turned around and bought another two coolant bottles.

'It's hot tonight so you're gonna want these.' he said, he heard cheering and cursed.

'that's a bad word.' the red twin said and Jazz chuckled.

'Sorry little guy, hey why don't you come with me and you can sit with my teachers in the VIP area while we find your brother?' he asked the twins looked at each other before nodding and following Jazz back onto the pitch.

* * *

Megatron looked over the layout of the team one last time before putting his hand up and clenching into a fist. His mecha on the field nodded at the go ahead and got ready.

Soundwave breathed deeply as he kept focused on the batter, the captain Hound had gone first with a weird looking bat, it must have been allowed since the Autobot teachers were notoriously strict but it was still strange, it was brown with what looked like grooves and a lot of deep scratch marks.

The rest of the team used the traditional aluminium bats, it must have been specially made for the captain.

Soundwave turned his attention to the actual mech, he was average size with a fierce determination and a dark green paint job an obvious grounder model.

Soundwave nodded once before stepping back his body going through slow motion as he reeled back only in the last few seconds his speed doubled and suddenly the ball was already hitting the glove of the catcher.

'STRRR-RIKE ONE!' Hound blinked once but kept his eye contact, his face just as expressionless as Soundwave's.

He processed what had just happened, his smile quickly came back as he set himself up for the next throw.

* * *

Frenzy and Rumble cheered loudly, receiving some stares from the Autobot fans. Professor Optimus Prime just laughed with them, nudging the school nurse Ratchet for his attention.

'They weren't joking when they warned us about the pitcher.' he said, Ratchet scoffed in between gulps of his mid-grade.

'Yeah Soundwave's always practising.' Rumble said his voice softer than his rowdier brother who was sticking his tongue out at the Autobot fans.

'When the 7th Inning stretch comes we'll get you on the right side of the pitch.' Ratchet said, but his tone was peaceful or as peaceful as Ratchet could sound on a good day, his nephew First-Aid had been stressing about being against another pitcher like Soundwave, he gulped don the rest of his mid-grade and bellowed cheers to the batters. First-Aid looked up and waved eagerly back.

'Why didn't you tell your brothers you were coming?' Optimus asked, Rumble looked back from the small recorder he had pointed at his older brother as he set up the next throw.

'We have school tomorrow and if they win the teams gonna want to party, so we told him to get us a babysitter, you know, so he didn't have to worry 'bout us.' Rumble turned back to the match as Frenzy took over the conversation.

'But then we got bored and the baby sitter fell asleep.' the grin he gave Optimus was laced with mischief and Optimus remembered never to underestimate children.

'Hey look.' Rumble waved his hand at his twin and watched as Hound smacked the second pitch into the out field.

It looked like it was going left but seemed to curve and go straight to the middle instead. Thundercracker raced off to try and catch the ball, as AstroTrain and Blitzwing had gone to the left leaving the middle open.

'Wow that was so cool.'' Rumble cheered.

'Yeah I didn't think he was going to swing like that!' Frenzy chipped in. Ratchet grinned as Optimus explained.

'Hound's trained very hard to confuse the outfield, he makes it look like the ball is going in one direction by sending it high enough that the opposition think it's a easy catch and making them go to whatever side he wishes, while the ball changes course mid-air.' He said proudly, now if he could just get Hound to use that concentration in class.

'Cooool.' Frenzy drawled as he watched the dark green mech slid into second base. Ratchet laughed deeply.

'Any chance to get down and dirty, hey Prime?' he said Optimus chuckled as Hound admired the dirt and dust on his outfit.

'Mirage isn't going to be happy with him.' Optimus said his voice had a warmth whenever he talked about his students and he couldn't stop himself from joining the gossip or boasting about them.


	2. much horse, such dark

The game passed quickly, each team holding their own and pushing each other to the limits.

Soundwave had struck out two Autobots and there had been three close calls for a force out. A blue femme named Chromia was at second base. Soundwave studied the mecha at home plate.

A tall pink femme with a sleek build took to the center. It seemed her presence caused a stir as the Autobot crowd cheered loudly and the cheerleaders started chanting, and beating on make shift drums.

'Watch out Cons. Watch out' **clap** **clap**

'WATCH out Cons. WATCH OUT'** clap clap**

'STEP BACK, CONS, STEP BACK' **clap clap**

Arcee turned to the crowd and blew a kiss, receiving loud praise from the fans before taking her stance, bat raised high over her shoulders, her soft smile was something you'd see in a sweet jellied energon commercial but her optics could have been pure ice for the look she gave Soundwave.

He reeled back quickly, changing pace suddenly and throwing the ball within a split second of wind up. He watched it slice through the air and suddenly slow down.

He tensed, Arcee had seen it coming somehow and was swinging. The clunk of the ball hitting metal echoed through the stadium. A split second of absolute silence as the ball flew away from Arcee to roll between third and second plate, causing ground to be chewed up as it sped off.

The crowd erupted as outfielders Megatron and Vortex raced off to the ball. Chromia sprinted past them and reached home plate easily as Arcee followed her lead to get to second.

Megatron skidded across the ground as he scooped up the ball and threw it to 2nd base. Skywarp caught the rough leather ball just as Arcee skidded onto the plate.

'SAFE' the umpire cried much to the joy of Arcee's obviously dedicated fan-base. She waved at them, her slender hand moving back and forth graceful belaying her obvious strength.

'Good luck next time.' she said panting to Skywarp.

'Uh thanks, you're a pretty impressive batter.' he said honestly before snapping back to attention and throwing the ball to Soundwave.

* * *

'Arcee sure is loved isn't she?' Mirage said as Chromia returned to the dugout. His bat held firmly between his legs and his baseball cap covering most of his light blue face.

'Yeah we did well on keeping our ace batter a secret, everyone focuses on Hound's technique. But I don't think the Cons did any info gathering at all.' she said sitting down and helping herself to the coolant.

'Yeah, it's pretty insulting seeing as we thought of them as enough of a threat to spy on them.' Mirage bit out, his beautiful features pulled into a scowl.

'True that, did you and Jazz find anything else of note, other than the pitcher I mean?' she asked, using a rag to clean up the condensation as Grimlock took home base and missed the first pitch.

'The seekers are pretty good but they don't rely on the other team members for anything, seems that Megatron has no choice but to separate them out if he wants them to work with the rest of the team.' he said stretching his arms and shoulders as Grimlock missed another strike.

'The big guy is uhmm Astro-something, anyway he seems to be only in this for that big cream and purple one, whenever he leaves the field, Astro loses all interest.' he said Chromia hmmed at him.

'Maybe if we take him out straight away when he's on bat it'll demoralise Astro-buddy.' she said, Mirage nodded a coy smile on his faceplates.

'That's a good idea we'll have to tell Firs- Oh no Grim!' he said as the large tailed mech sulked over to the dug outs.

'Grimlock, sorry.' he said pathetically his bat dragging behind him. Hound went up to him gripping his arm.

'Don't be silly you didn't do anything wrong.' he said smiling. As his team gathered around him for the new plan.

'Alright guy's that's the first inning over, take some rest and then we'll make sure they don't pull anymore hat tricks on us.' he beamed at his team.

* * *

'Ah finally!' ratchet said getting up from his seat. Optimus chuckled at him.

'You're really that hungry' he asked Ratchet hmphed at the professor nodding his head.

'But I gave you so much to eat earlier.' Optimus said softly keeping his optics on the older mech Ratchet walked off with a stern look to the other but not another word.

Rumble and Frenzy looked over confused.

'Is he angry?' they asked. Optimus blanched.

'Ah no nothing like that. He's just hungry and the vendors don't come to this area often enough for him.' he said his smile back in full force.

* * *

'Frag me, these mechs aren't playing around.' vortex complained. Picking his bat ready. Megatron hmmed his agreement as he gripped the bas eof his bat.

'It's better than waitting for this match for so long to not even have a challenge.' he said, watching them play with so much passion helped steel his resolve and want to crush them more.

'Yeah plus if we win, we'll look pretty darn cool to those cheerleaders.' Vortex added before returning to his copy of 'Play-femmes' Megatron pondered that. It would be incredibly hot to seduce one of those cheerleaders into a hot mess wearing those colors, maybe even painting them with his own mar- Megatron went to get some coolant to cool down his processor.

* * *

'Alright guys we're going with the plan 'roll out' everyone in position!' he called as the Autobot went on the offensive. Mirage and Chromia walked together to the outfield.

'Hey Mirage did you see the Captain in action, Jazz said he's pretty cocky.' Chromia asked quickly, it wouldn't due for mechs to think they were slacking.

'That's the thing we didn't see him bat at the Maximal game, they were way ahead and then the acid rain got the game cancelled, they were declared the winners anyway.' he said before walking away with a nod to his team mate.

Chromia scowled. It wasn't good that they had no idea about the Captain's ability, she knew the Decepticons favored strength and while the Autobots voted and came together to choose captains the Decepticons were known to have huge inner fights and challenge each other for the title.

_'A dark horse hu? Good luck Aid.'_

* * *

First-Aid swallowed, it wasn't that he doubted his own skills...much. It was just that someone like Soundwave was hard to compete with. He shook his head strengthening his resolve.

_'No! My team are counting on me too make every pitch count, even if I'm not as good as Soundwave-'_ He started to spin his arm, body bent as he prepare to throw at the large red and black seeker.

_'I can still do my best for my team.'_ He let the ball fly through the air it curved perfectly as it passed the seeker and into the mit of Grimlock.

'Pretty seeker in trouble.' he said his voice muffled even more by the large helmet he wore. Starscream scoffed at him turning back to the pitcher.

'Lucky shot.' he mumbled. From the dug-out however Megatron smiled. It was always beneficial to send the seekers out first, there play style was quite average so it was easy to see what kind of capabilities the pitcher had. He turned to Soundwave who was back on his phone.

'Hey Soundwave there's a game being played.' he said pushing the pitchers hat over his visor.

'Baby sitter has not replied to messages, nor answered Soundwave's call?' he said his voice worried. Megatron grimaced, it wouldn't due to let Soundwave turn this into a big issue and lose concentration.

'i'm sure everything's fine, maybe they're eating or playing together.' he offered, looking to his team mates to back him up. Astrotrain made a noise of agreement while Blitzwing napped, leaning into his friend.

Soundwave nodded, sending another text to his younger brother's and the babysitter before putting the phone away.

* * *

Starscream managed to hit the ball square back to the pitcher and was stopped at first base. He pouted a little, his wings flaring out at the sides, tying to look imposing.

Thundercracker was next to bat and then Skywarp. Starscream relaxed a little, he always felt better when his two brothers were on the field with him.

* * *

Thundercracker managed to get a foul and so Starscream moved to second base and Thundercracker stayed at first.

Skywarp shot him a gleeful look as he approached the home base. Thundercracker ignored him in favor of stealing some glances at the cheerleaders, it was almost certain that he would miss the first swing anyways.

A small yellow bot caught his optics, the red and blue contrasted nicely and he could see two little horns framed his petite face.

_Primus he's attractive.' _

Skywarp missed the first swing by a mile, much to Starscream's amusement.

_'Gonna have to find out what after party I need to crash?'_ Thundercracker chuckled, before reacting on impulse at the sound of the clunk, he knew Skywarp always missed the first swing, sometimes even the second but he always hit the ball once when he was batting.

Starscream ran passed third base, soon followed by Thundercracker. He looked back to see Skywarp being tagged out by a white and blue mech with large spoilers on his back.

'Looks like I'm at the **top** of my game, ey ey?' he said smiling at Skywarp who just stared blankly at him as he went to the dug-out.

'You know cause my names, TopSpin.' he cried, chuckling to himself before throwing the ball back to First-Aid.

* * *

Skywarp sat at the dug outs his face contorted in confusion. AstroTrain sighed and nudged Blitzwing awake with his elbow.

'Wha-what we won already?' he asked. Wiping the drool from his faceplates.

'No scrap head we're still in the first inning and you better not have drooled on me.' he said before checking his uniform.

* * *

Jazz brought the large cone to his faceplates.

'EVERYONE Ready?' he asked, gaining whoops from the crowd. He smiled as the cheer squad started to hand out large foam fingers to the younger audience and move between the bleachers to help clean up between pitches.

Jazz knew they didn't have to but the team enjoyed helping others and it looked good on their record, plus he knew his mechs would get bored fast of just dancing and shouting.

'HERE WE GO AUTOBOTS.'

'HERE WE GO' he raised his left pede high and stomped twice in time with the audience, Percepetor and Bumblebee at his sides helping lead the rhythm, they turned to face the team and repeated the cheers.

* * *

Soundwave looked up and saw the cheerleaders in time to see them start a new chant that echoed around the pitch, the sky was getting dark quick and floodlights had already been turned on.

He didn't blame the others for being a bit jealous of the Autobot team, Decepticon high was a small school and so the sports and engineer clubs were always more attractive then cheer squad.

But he had to admit it would be nice to have a team chant their names as they gained another victory.

* * *

First-Aid smiled broadly at the display. He was always reminded that he was part of a much larger team than just the baseball players. He scolded himself for such a cheesy thought but focused back as the next batter stood at the plate.

A large purple mech with black faceplates looked back at him and First-Aid couldn't help to think he looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

First-Aid threw the ball but his curve didn't go far enough and Onslaught knocked it high in the air. As he ran Mirage sprinted forwards and dived for the ball catching it in his servos and holding it up.

'F-frag!' Onslaught shrieked. He turned and grumbled all the way back to the dug-outs to the hysterical laughter of Starscream and Thundercracker.

'Shut up, least I don't have to much dust on me yet.' he grumbled sitting down with a thud.

–

AstroTrain had no problem smacking the ball deep into outfield and got to second, while Dreadwing almost managed to break the ball with how hard he hit it. Getting Astrotrain a run and making it to second himself.

When Vortex came up to the plate he was pretty confident and even shone his visor brightly and flashed a scrap eating grin to First-Aid.

'_Oh I am so striking you out, Con.'_ he thought to himself as he pulled back.


	3. dirty colours

Hi guys, I've been forgetting to put authors notes on here so sorry about that :s...Also this little piece of trash here is my baby I don't know why I'm so invested in it but omg I can't stop writing this thing that nobody asked for.

If anyone's confused on how things in this universe works then please don't be shy and ask reviews and criticism is always appreciated.

* * *

Optimus watched the game with rapt attention, a groon had been and gone and they had reached the 7th inning stretch. The umpire had called both coaches over as the sky became cloudy.

'Professor Prime.' Jazz called running over to his teachers and the twins. The two sparklings cheered and waved at Jazz and introduced themselves to Bluestreak, who had run up behind.

'If you want, me and Blue will take them over to Soundwave now?' he asked. He had left Sunny in charge of the cheers and the vain bot had jumped at the chance to be the center of attention.

'That would be for the best.' Optimus said before looking at the twins.

'These two have been lovely company and very well behaved so be sure to mention that to Soundwave.' he said winking at the twins, they giggled and both twins laced their small appendages with Jazz's free servos.

'Bye professor. Bye Ratchet.' they called as they were lead away from the bleachers to the away teams changing room.

Optimus moved just a little closer to Ratchet.

'How adorable, even if it was a change of plans from what I was hoping for, it was nice to take care of sparklings again.' he said, Ratchet felt his faceplates heat up and scoffed.

'And you tease me about being hungry.' he said Optimus laughed letting his servo rest on the others thigh.

'We don't talk enough.. and my office is always nice and quiet when a game is happening.' he said his voice never changing from the soft kindness he used with everyone.

'I do hope that you at least lock the door professor Prime.' they turned to see coach Kup approach them.

'Good late cycle, coach, what brings you here?' he asked his hand sliding off the others leg. Kup looked them over, only slightly disgruntled at their lack of interest in the game.

'The umps thinkin' of pulling the plug after the 7nth inning if the weather gets worse, the acid consistency is supposed to be on high alert tonight.' he said both educators groaned in unison.

'They'll be so disappointed.' Optimus said looking at the empty pitch and then up to the sky, he could understand the concern though, large black clouds loomed, small lashes of lighting could be seen and the stars were completely blocked out.

'I'm gonna go warn the kids to be quick about it, they're almost evenly matched with the Cons, it's made for a pit of a game.' he grinned holding the cy-gar in-between his denta.

* * *

Coach Hun-grr had managed to keep his mouth empty long enough to get the message across to the team who cried out with pleas and mostly threats.

'We got 'em on the ropes though?'

'Just a bit of acid ain't gonna change the game.

'Tell the ump to go jump in a smelter!'

Megatron was seething, they had worked too hard for this to get cancelled just like that. He looked over to Soundwave who had his phone to his audios again.

'Ah greetings, Soundwave inquiring on state of house-ho-...what?' Megatron focused on his pitcher as he heard someone panick sounding hurriedly explain something.

'HOW DID YOU LOSE SPARKLINGS?' he roared his speakers turning on and blasting his voice through the changing room, it echoed on the metal lockers, every mecha in the room turned around to stare.

'NEGATIVE, SITUATION ENTIRLY YOUR FAULT SWINDLE.' he roared his body shaking as he gathered his things. Megatron rushed over to his locker grabbing his keys.

'Go tell the ump we got a bit of an emergency over here. Hey Soundwave I'll give you lift back home.' Soundwave hung up hoping it would be taken badly and turned thankfully to Megatron.

'Ride appreciated.' they ran outside into the corridor. Megatron turned quickly gripping the door frame.

'Nerd, You're in charge while I'm gone and get my scrap together.' he said before running to Soundwave 'where do you think they could of gone?' he asked as he ignored Starscream's indignant shouting.

'Twins wished to see Soundwave, most likely still in neighborhood.' he hoped.

They turned a corner and skidded to a halt as they almost ran into two brightly colored mechs.

'Hey Soundwave.' the twins said in unison, smiling up at Soundwave.

Soundwave looked down to see his younger brothers safe and very much in trouble. He bent down, grabbing them both and pulling them into a tight hug.

'Never disappear like that again, you two are grounded no TV, no games, no energon treats.' he stammered as he pecked them both with kisses to their helms, the twins complained about being crushed and how embarrassing he was being.

Megatron sighed holding his hands behind his head.

'Thank Primus for that.' he said before turning to the two cheerleaders, he swallowed dryly, they were attractive at a distance but close up...

The taller one was stark white with black accents, two large audio sensors framed his handsome features, and a bright baby blue visor shone at them.

The other was smaller with a dark blue paint job with yellow accents on his wings that quivered delicately, the glass had been painted with cheers and goofy Autobot sayings. His blue optics locked onto his but he looked at the ground a moment later fumbling with the edges of his crop top that hung loosely off the large chassis.

'Soundwave very grateful.' he said reaching a hand out to Jazz who took it.

'No problem I found these two earlier and they've been keeping the teachers company.' he said rubbing Frenzy's head playfully.

'They were really well behaved.' Bluestreak added his voice soft next to Jazz's over confidence even as he shook Soundwave extended hand. Megatron smiled.

''Everyone's really impressed with your pitches Soundwave.' Jazz added 'The coach was even saying about asking for some practice matches.' he added.

'Hmph we weren't really going for impressed but it'll do.' Megatron said contemplating. Bluestreak looked up at the dark mech.

'Oh what were you going for?' he asked Megatron grinned at him his fangs bared.

'Fear.' he said. Jazz scoffed, as Soundwave rolled his optics behind his visor, Megatron may have been captain but he acted more like a tyrant in times.

'Bit presumptuous aren't you, we're not some mediocre little league team. It's gonna take more than a good pitcher to scare us.' he retorted. Soundwave preened at the compliment while Megatron puffed his chest.

'Really? Cause you looked pretty mediocre from where I was sitting.' he said, Bluestreak gasped as Jazz audibly revved his engine.

'How dare you, Blue let's get out of here, I can't believe I was actually gonna say good luck to you guys.' Jazz turned around his smirk dark. 'But then again you only put this team together last year, right You sure are lucky you managed to get this far.' he said his tone dark. He turned to walk away.

'Running away already, that's very classic Autobot of you.' Megatron said. Soundwave groaned his face plates burning. There goes any chance of asking to repay Jazz over a hot cube of energon.

'You cocky fragger.' Jazz said turning around. 'Autobot's do not run from a fight or any kind of challenge.' he said pointing viscously at Megatron.

'Oh really?' Megatron roared back, back straight to get his full imposing height.

'Yeah really!'

'Uh Jazz?' Bluestreak tried to interject, he was figuring out what was happening but Jazz was too mad to listen.

'Then how about a wager then, pom-poms?' he asked his hands resting on his hips 'or are you too scared?' he said devilishly. Jazz growled.

'Autobots win, you and your team have gotta be our slaves for the next orn. And you glitch have to wear our mascot costume.' Jazz said never faltering.

'And if we win you and your entire cheer squad wear our colors, dance for my team and declare to everyone who's better.' Megatron said his fangs glinting.

Soundwave looked at his leader, impressed and just a little bit intimidated, how much of this had he planned.

Wh-what you fragging pervert.' Jazz cried out his hands clenched into fists as Bluestreak blushed .

'B-black and purple.' he said, grasping at the helm of his skirt 'but those are such dirty colors.' he mumbled to himself. Megatron chuckled.

'Trust me, beautiful you wouldn't be clean after I'd be done with you anyway.' he said winking at Bluestreak, his face plates burned and his spark felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Jazz growled at Megatron grabbing Blue by the hand.

'Get ready to scrub the bleachers down with a dental brush you little glitch.' as he was pulled away Blue gave one last look to Megatron who licked his dental plates, being very obvious in his intent to watch him go.

* * *

Soundwave could now tell the twins to take their hands off their audio sensors. Megatron started laughing softly which quickly turned into full on bellowing as he turned around to walk back to the changing room.

As they turned a corner Megatron saw his team standing outside with large smiles.

'Well frag me flying.' Thundercracker said astonished and in awe of his captain

'So did that actually just happen?' Vortex asked. Megatron put his hand on his hips.

'my mechs... How much do you wanna see some hot Autobot's cheer our names?' he asked his expression predatory and lecherous, the Decepticon's cheered loudly, their moods elevated and with so much more on the line their determination was back like a dark aura that scared any mechs who came close.

* * *

'You did what?' Sideswipe cried before hushing, his voice had some fans looking at him curiously, the cheer squad was huddled around as Jazz apologized.

'I'm so sorry my mechs but just couldn't let him get away with that.' he said his door wings drooped low.

'No matter, what's done is done all we can do is prey we win.' Bee said trying to sound hopeful.

'Like the pit I'm wearing anything that tacky, I bet they still have last seasons cheer styles.' Sunny said 'I worked hard on this design damn it.' Side's comforted his twin.

'Hey Blue your awfully quiet, something happen?' Side's asked, Blue nodded.

'Uh sorta' I guess Megatron was flirting with me.' he said his face plates still burning. Jazz growled.

'More like sexual harassment, perverted glitch of a mech. Guys the games back on in less than two minutes we gotta step up our cheer game, but no telling the team. If we win it'll be a nice surprise and if we lose... No we're going to win!' he said jumping up from the huddle and grabbing his pom-poms.

'READY TEAM?' he shouted the others jumped into position.

'WE WERE SPARKED READY!' they cried back turning to the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye Peggy-Sue

Holy mother of god I'm so glad I got this finished! If I never have to write a baseball game again that would be lovely..I know this is probably completely wrong but at this point I don't think I'd change anything (although I am very much still open to criticism)

Now that the opening is done I can finally move the story on and I'd like to warn everyone that even if this fic is going to be majorly fluff and smut (my fave two things) There is going to be a lot of body horror and gore coming up later :3 thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 4 Goodbye peggy-Sue

The umpire had made the decision, one last inning and the game would be decided, the acid rain had caused some serious scarring to some poor unfortunates the last time and the school wouldn't risk it.

Plenty of spectators had begrudgingly left already as precaution. The cheer squad had quietened down and Hound looked over them curiously as he slid an arm around Mirage's waist.

'Is it just me or is something strange going on with the cheer group?' he asked planting small kisses to his boyfriends finials.

'Mmm I don't know but I could ask the same about the Decepticon's they've been glaring at us and their attitudes have changed from annoyingly cocky to overly serious.' he asked back leaning into the soft touches.

'I don't know but we should keep our guard up. Give me something to fight for my sunshine?' he said cheekily. Mirage chuckled at that.

'If we win. I'll _consider_ letting you pound me from behind in the forest. I'll even let you get mud on my perfect paint job if you want' he whispered into his boyfriends ear, a rough grab of his aft told him the bribe had the intended effect.

'The cons don't stand a chance now.' he said before tilting his head to kiss Mirage fully on the lips before pulling back looking deeply into his optics.

* * *

Grimlock sighed as he caught the sweet exchange.

'What's wrong Grim?' Arcee asked the large mech looked like a kick turbo puppy.

He looked over to her but he didn't know how to say what he felt like, he had plenty of friends and even some great friends so how could he say he was lonely and he didn't want to say he was jealous of Mirage and Hound because he wasn't he was happy for them. But still whenever he saw them or any happy couple it made his spark tug unpleasantly.

'N-nothing, Grimlock tired.' he said, stretching his arms high in a mock stretch-yawn. Arcee doubted his answer very much but turned to watch Chromia take her stance.

She managed to hit the ball far out into the right field and narrowly got to second base.

* * *

The Decepticon's were ferocious, there demeanor completely changed, Soundwave was relentless sending the ball flying towards the batter, using every kind of swerve and curve ball he knew.

While the outfielders were complete focused, managing to force out two Autobots already. Even the seekers were calling on other mechs to help them get the points. But they still had Hound and the ace batter Arcee to face, Megatron hoped the others would remember what was at stake here.

Arcee watched them cautiously, something had changed during the break and it didn't seem like it was for the best, if the Cons got her out they would switch and the points were already too close for comfort.

Soundwave gave her two seconds curtsy to steel herself before throwing a fast ball, she reacted fast, swinging the bat hard but the ball skimmed straight past her, Onslaught caught it easily. She gasped, she couldn't even remember the last time she had missed a ball.

'STRR-IKE ONE.' the umpire called out.

Her fans gasped before throwing insults at Soundwave, he paid them no attention, if they won it meant that he and Jazz would have a reason to see each other again, maybe he could even salvage something if he apologized for his captain, not that he had a problem with the bet, he'd already been asked by the others if he would record it, like they even had to ask.

He straightened up drawing strength from his core as he decided on the ball he would throw, Arcee looked calm but Soundwave could see,as only the pitcher could see, that some of her composure had slipped away, a small scowl on her beautiful features.

The ball zoomed past, Arcee swung and the clunk was met with enough applause to send some poor mechs audio sensor into exploding. The ball fell to her feet only a few steps away from the catcher and she threw herself into running for 1st base.

Onslaught cursed as he dove forwards to throw the ball to Starscream.

Arcee skidded along the dusty ground and placed her pede firmly on the plate, the umpire called her safe and Starscream grumbled as he threw the ball to Soundwave.

'Why the sudden seriousness?' she asked, not that the Autobots didn't think of this as a proper match but the atmosphere had just been more light. This kind of match felt like war.

'Let's just say our prides on the line.' he said coyly, Arcee scowled at the none-answer. Grimlock took to bat and one of the Decepticon's started taunting 'Heeey batter batter batter,' Vortex heard a few Decepticon's around him chuckle, he looked up and his energon went cold.

Grimlock who was already depressed, absolutely hated taunts, his grip tightened and the bat broke in his grip, snapped at the base.

Chromia ran over with a new bat quickly while giving looks to the Decepticon's, Grimlock hadn't broke optics with Vortex. Vortex looked and saw how the only mech who had stayed in his vicinity was Megatron, but even he had taken a cautious step away.

'Ugh coach maybe you should substitute before we get disqualified.' Hound asked, Kup looked over at Grimlock, his cy-gar burnt out and he threw it into the waste disposal on the side.

'Nah.' he said lighting up another cy-gar, much to the exasperation of Hound.

Grimlock smacked the ball first throw, surprising everyone but Kup, but the ball didn't go high it went to the left right between first and second.

Vortex had enough time to say 'oh frag' before the ball connected with his forehead, the force sending him backwards as Megatron ran behind him catching the ball as it bounced of his processor.

Grimlock straightened up heading back to the dug-out. His team mates were cheering for him and some were hysterically laughing.

* * *

Jazz groaned as the cheerleaders shared scared looks.

'Damn it we're only at five runs.' he said to no one in particular, the teams switched places, giving each other determined stares as they passed. Vortex's little stunt had soured any good sportsmanship the Autobot team had for the Cons.

As they passed by the cheerleaders some of the Cons gave them full on smiles while others gave them partial glances. The only one of them who didn't seem interested was Starscream.

* * *

The Decepticon's were excitedly stretching with their bats as Megatron lounged on the bench his arms laid out straight across the head board.

'Decepticon's, how does a batter get a baseball fan wet?' he asked, Onslaught chuckled darkly, as the others pondered.

'Use the bat?'

'frag 'em in the wash racks?'

'Wear the uniform?'

Megatron laughed as he picked his bat up holding it close to the floor.

'All good suggestions. But the number one way into a baseball fans circuitry.' he swept the bat through a swing till the top reached to the black sky 'Is to hit a home run.' he finished before looking over to the cheerleaders, some had busied themselves entertaining the remaining guests.

All but the captain who was watching them cautiously, half hidden by the bleachers.

'I'd like to remind you gutter brained glitches that the captain and the little blue turbo hare are taken.' he said putting a slight threat to his tone that his team would immediately pick up on. They showed their understanding and continued stretching.

Soundwave looked to his captain.

'How did Megatron know Soundwave's intentions?' he asked Megatron smiled at him and pointed to the twins, who were helping themselves to the coach's stash of energon treats.

'You've always said you'd only date a mech who could make your twins laugh.' he said 'plus I could see the gears going in your processor, let me guess you wanted to repay him over a hot cup of energon right?' Soundwave crossed his arms as he watched Starscream slide to third base and Thundercracker get to first.

'Megatron is correct. Query, what are Megatron's intentions for Bluestreak?' he asked Megatron looked up from inspecting his bat.

'That's his name?, pretty, it suits him, and well not totally dishonest I guess. If he wanted to go catch a holo-vid after I frag that pretty aft I wouldn't say no. Tch dirty colors, what the hell does that even mean?' he said bitterly, he still couldn't figure it out but he took it as an insult.

But the thought of having the cheerleader pant for him made him smile. The idea was actually kind of appealing, between studying and rigorous training he'd settled for just some casual interfacing now and then. Not like the mechs were queuing up for a relationship with him before but still.

Skywarp walked back to the dug-outs, grumbling to himself about a lucky catch. Megatron scowled.

We can't risk getting behind on the points.' he said looking at the score, they were tied but Grimlock's lack of a run gave them a good chance to take the lead, five runs to beat.

The Decepticon's seemed to share this thought, their serious demeanor returning.

'BWUAHAAH To-Topspin, oh Primus!.' Skywarp's sudden burst of laughter startled the Cons, Megatron grumbled.

'Something to share, sky?' he asked the crying seeker, his arms wrapped around his abdomen as he laughed.

'I finally get it, hahaha.' he said Megatron decided to leave it. He saw Thundercracker give his brother a withering look from second base, before returning his attention to Onslaught.

* * *

Clunk, the sound reverberated through the metal of the bat and up Onslaught's arm from the force of the hit, the ball went high and he sprinted for first, then second, he looked to the blue femme to see her launch the ball towards the mech at second and he saw the large frame of Bulkhead go to intercept it.

He sprinted and threw himself into a slide to get to second just as Bulkhead caught the ball and went to tag him, the ump had to look them over for a good minute before calling the runner safe.

The Cons cheered as the bots sighed, they just couldn't keep up with the speed the Cons could seemingly pull out of no where, but they kept there own while being on the offensive.

Onslaught cheered to himself and looked over to the cheerleaders, they were huddled together, Jazz in front with his arms crossed and Bluestreak seemed to be stuck in the middle, the others protectively shielding him.

_'Megatron sure has a way with the mechs.'_ he laughed. Astrotrain gave him a quick node, before waiting for the ball.

AstroTrain missed the first throw, he took a deep breath and managed to smack the second throw, it rolled on the ground, the rough terrain slowing its movements quickly, dropping the bat he ran for first as Onslaught made it home.

Dreadwing walked up next, he had no real interest in the cheerleaders other than having them admit who was a better team but his captain was obviously very invested and Dreadwing was nothing if not loyal.

Bat raised high, Dreadwing swung at the ball sending it careening to the pitchers feet, Astrotrain was sprinting for second and narrowly making it as First-Aid tried to throw to first. Both Cons were called safe and First-aid shouted his apologies for hesitating.

* * *

Megatron heard an ominous roll of thunder and stood up to look at the sky, many of the remaining spectators got up and hastily left the stadium. Megatron growled loudly, if the game was cancelled now they would lose, he caught Vortex by the arm and pulled him back.

'I'm substituting, get back in the dug-out.' he said, Vortex didn't argue and stepped back obediently as Megatron told the coach what he was doing.

Coach Hun-grr had been watching the umpire and nodded at the captain's quick decision.

* * *

Megatron went to home plate, his expression calm and collected, he got into position, his optics locked onto First-Aid. His baseball cap caste a shadow over his face as his red optics glowed ominously.

The outfielders spread out farther on the crystal grass, another roll of thunder and a flash of lightning lit up the darkened bleachers.

First-Aid threw the ball putting all of his strength into the throw, Megatron gripped the base of the bat, his claws digging into the already present metal grooves from countless hours of training, striking the ball in the middle, the vibrations traveled through his arms.

He carried through the hit, the force sending the ball sky rocketing away, over the bleachers and out out of sight.

The stadium was silent until the soft wail of a car alarm could be heard from the parking lot.

'HOME-RUN!' the umpire cried out much to the dismay of the Autobots. The Cons at the bases ran home followed by Megatron.

The Cons cheered loudly running over and huddling as the first drops of acid rain started to fall down. The Autobots started to cry out as the umpire announced the Decepticon's the winners and for everyone to leave the field quickly.

* * *

Back in the changing rooms the Cons were still celebrating as someone knocked loudly on the door. Dreadwing opened the door to see Hound and Jazz stand there.

'Hi, is it ok if we talk to you guys for a sec?' he asked, Dreadwing who opened the door wide for them.

'Captain!' he called before returning to his data-pad. Megatron turned to see who it was and grinned.

'Captain Hound right? It's good to meet you.' he said offering his servo 'and Jazz nice to see you again.' Soundwave looked up from helping the twins put on rain coats to wave at Jazz.

'Oh I didn't know you guys had met, anyways congratulations on the match my team had a really good time.' Hound said Megatron thanked him and a few of the Cons gave compliments back.

'Uh tell Arcee that she's really good, ok' Skywarp barked before returning to his brothers. Hound laughed.

'You can tell her yourself, after the last match of the season we hold a frat party for both teams, your all welcome to come.' he said happily handing Megatron a data-pad with the address.

'We hold it at my boyfriends frat house.' he said sheepishly. Starscream looked up suspiciously.

'I thought parties weren't allowed in frat houses?' he asked Hound rubbed the back of his head his optics darting to the floor.

'Ah see, well.'

'Mirage and Bluestreak own the frat house, so the rules don't apply.' Jazz finished for him, he knew that Hound got embarrassed about Mirage's wealth but he was too angry at himself to care.

Megatron looked up surprised _'damn money and looks.'_ he thought to himself before smiling. 'We'll be there, thank you for the invite.' he said to Hound.

'No problem see you tomorrow.' he said turning to leave 'uh Jazz?' he asked, Jazz turned his head his arms folded.

'Just got one more thing to wrap up here so go on ahead.' he answered smiling. Hound nodded and left the changing room confused.

Megatron smiled down at Jazz his denta bared.

'Don't look so smug, we would've turned it around if not for the rain.' he said. The sounds of the acid hitting the metal and the soft hissing became white noise in the background.

'Maybe, but you didn't and we had a wager Jazz.' he said, 'and what better place to cash that in then the party.' he said brandishing the data pad before picking up his large duffel bag, he had changed from the uniform into a large acid proof coat, but he knew his plating would probably sting on the drive home.

'Give Soundwave your number and he can help you get the correct uniform.' he said as he headed out 'See you fraggers at school tomorrow.' he said to everyone.

'Wait don't just order me around you glitch.' he said but most of the Decepticon's had filed out after Megatron to beg for a lift home and all Jazz could do was groan.

'Aargh how can you stand that-uh.' he stopped seeing how Soundwave was helping the twins cover their audios. 'Oh sorry uhm, I guess I should give you my number right.' he said bringing his phone out. Soundwave smiled broadly behind his mask.

'Apologies for captain, Megatron very...competitive.' he said taking his own phone out, Jazz merely grumbled that it wasn't his fault as they swapped numbers. Jazz started making small talk with the twins and Soundwave watched them happily, Jazz was a natural around them

'Would.. Jazz like a lift home?' he asked, Jazz looked up at him and the twins went quiet.

'Ah don't worry about it, I normally get a lift back with Bluestreak and Prowl anyway.' Jazz's phone went off as a heavily mixed pop song started playing 'that's probably them now. Thanks anyway Soundwave. I'll see you at the party. Bye guys.' he said waving to the twins as he left the room.

Soundwave sighed he should have realized Jazz would have something already planned.

'Don't worry bro, you got his number, that's a start.' Frenzy said Rumble giggled.

'big brothers got a cruuush.' he sang as they left the room, heading to the car park.

* * *

'Come on Megatron don't be a nark.' Skywarp said trying to keep his wingtips under the cover.

'Not my fault you glitches forgot an umbrella.' Megatron retorted fishing for his car keys.

'Please, have a spark.' Thundercracker added hiding behind Starscream.

'I'll do your homework for a week.' Starscream dead-panned, he knew Megatron was behind and was not looking forward to the extra work but he'd rather go to the scrap heap then have to have his wings repaired from macid damage. Megatron smiled as he pressed a button on his keys, a loud beep came from a beaten up 4x4.

'Get in and don't touch anything.' he said grinning.


	5. Not in a town like this

WARNINGS FOR GORE! ok we good yayy :3 Now that I'm done with the baseball game (my mutuals will know how much I now despise the sport) we can get to the actual plot of this story :3 comments and critique always welcome or just any inquisitions about the universe in general :D

* * *

'And then Rewind started crying over it, but it wasn't my fault I spilled his energon.' Frenzy defended as Soundwave scrubbed at the cassettes seams in the shared bath, the pink soap washing away any remaining acid rain and grime, it was also scented like organic flowers and created huge pink bubbles and turned the bath water a deep fuchsia, making it the house hold favourite.

Rumble was already drying off with a large purple towel with lilac glyphs on the inside, he wrapped the towel around him like a cloak when he was done and sat on a stool to wait for his brother.

'Yeah but you still should of apologised, now who're we gonna play with?' he asked his twin, Soundwave hmmed as he turned the shower on rinsing away the pink suds from Frenzy's helm.

'Frenzy will apologise tomorrow.' he said his tone authoritative, Frenzy groaned and picked up his toy submarine to splash Soundwave playfully. Soundwave pointed the nozzle at Frenzy's face and laughed as his little brother spluttered as he tried to shield himself from the hosing.

'No. no stop it.' laughed as he jumped out of the bath and wrapped himself in a matching lilac towel with purple glyphs. Soundwave watched them brush their dentas before shooing them to bed, finally able to have a bath in peace.

He relaxed back and started to scrub at his arms and into the transformation seams between the armour, the pink suds turning a dark grey from the ingrained dust of the match.

Soundwave reflected on the day and started making a mental shopping list for tomorrow, the twins had managed to go through a weeks worth of goods in three days and their budget was already strained.

A loud buzzing from the shelf brought his focus back to the present and he stretched up, drying his servos before searching around for the buzzing, managing to knock over a bottle of wax before finding his phone.

Turning on the phone he was greeted with the picture of the twins wearing an over sized sweater which read 'this is our get along sweater' the picture was at least two deca-cycles old but it made him smile every time he saw it.

He looked through his texts to see a number of picture files from the Decepticons, most of them had started celebrating early an the files were pictures of the cons playign energon-pong or balancing different items on an offline Vortex.

The last picture file showed an offline Vortex with an offline Onslaught sleeping on top of each other, their waists tied together in a very compromising position. Soundwave chuckled at them before scanning through the rest of the texts.

Another message was from the Kaonite low level prison. The email was formal, asking him whether the abundance of letters from his carriers that he had refused to collect should be sent on or destroyed.

Soundwave gave no emotion as he replied that the letters should be burnt and that all following letters should have the same fate. He chewed his lip, his good mood ruined as he kicked the tap on, letting the bath refill with scolding water that made him hiss, he needed the distraction so just willed his body to get used to the burning.

He simply slumped in the bath his hand still holding his phone over the side of the bath. After a few minutes of quiet depression his phone vibrated in his hand.

He curiously looked at the sender and his spark jumped, he had really not expected Jazz to text him.

_'Hi it's Jazz, when should I pick up the uniforms tomorrow?'_ Soundwave sunk down till the murky pink water reached his visor as he typed out a reply.

_'Soundwave in need of supply run, can help Jazz acquire outfits afterwords?'_ he sent the message, hoping it wouldn't offend or weird out the other... But why should it? He hadn't said something weird had he? Or maybe there was a certain way Autobot's texted each other that he wasn't aware of? Maybe he should text him again to make sure. Buzz

_'Hey I actually need to pick up supplies for the party, mind if I join you? It'd be easier than just meeting up later.'_ Soundwave felt himself relax and sighed as he lifted one leg out of the water to rest over the side of the bath, the steam rose off the blue appendage in thick swirls.

Soundwave was thankful he hadn't offended Jazz and he seemed like he honestly wasn't angry about the bet. Although it seemed his captain had his interests at spark he could be a real rod-blocker at times.

_'Idea excellent, shall we meet at the North side of the Stanix mall?'_ he had heard rumours that Autobot's sent encrypted texts that were laced with social calls and hidden messages that only other Autobot's could pick up on. He hoped that it wasn't true, Soundwave was terrible at understanding such things, he was blunt and didn't understand those kind of 'games.'

_'Sounds good. See you tomorrow. :)'_ Soundwave stared at the text before collapsing under the water. Letting his phone fall into a pile of dirty towels on the floor. What in the pit did :) mean?

* * *

At Decepticon high all was quiet, the school was shut down for the weekend and news of the victory at Autobot Preparatory had all but cleared the school of any living mecha.

Only Professor RatBat remained on campus, stuck with the job of pinning up the new posters and advertisements for after school classes onto the notice board.

He grumbled about the graffiti that adorned the board and the surrounding wall. Badly drawn pictures of spikes and a less than flattering depiction of Headmaster Unicron were only a few examples of what to find... not to mention the language sprawled on the walls.

Cyclonus's handy work could be seen easily as he refused to write in anything other than old Primal Vernacular while others just use the newer more common form of Cybertronian.

'Useless students, to busy 'facing and causing mayhem for us educators then getting an education!' he snarled his wings flapped softly as he pinned the pieces of organic paper with his talons.

A loud clattering noise drew RatBat's attention to the east wing of the school, the science labs!

'If I find another student trying to steal chemicals, I'll have them expelled!.' he shouted to the noise before swooping low, beating his wings fast to try and catch the intruder.

He swept into the room his optics widening as the net wrapped around his body causing him to fall to the floor.

'What is the meaning of this, how dare you. I'll have you arrested you filthy-.' RatBat looked up at the filth covered pedes in front of him as his gaze wandered up to see dark stained over-alls that were once a dark navy blue in colour now caked with sludge and. Oh Primus he hoped that the darker stains wasn't energon, but the putrid smell of death and slime made his tanks feel like they were going to hurl and helped confirm his suspicion. He struggled against the netting but his body was useless against the thick metal mesh ropes.

'Wh-what do you want?' he couldn't mask the tremor in his voice. He craned his neck to look at his captors face but he wore a large rust covered mask, a single split in the mask showed one of his optics, it shone a dark green and stared at RatBat.

The figure knelt down to one knee before reaching behind his over alls and bringing out a large serrated knife, the handle made from something organic.

The rusty knife gave no reflections, too covered in rust and dried energon for any light too shine off.

'Oh Primus, no, no I'll do anything.' the attacker did not reply just stared down at the trapped mech, completely silent.

He brought down the knife, lodging it into the juncture between RatBat's neck and wing, a loud shriek erupted from RatBat as hot energon seeped from the wound, the captor stood up quickly stepping onto RatBat's wing as leverage to pull the knife back out with a sickening grind of metal and a squelch of internals bekn ripped apart.

Energon was now freely gushing from the wound to pool around RatBat, staining his lower jaw and making his plating sticky. The pain went though the professor like fire and made his processor white out as he tried to process the damage, warning after warning flashed his HUD.

His cries never ceased as he pleaded and thrashed, his other wing trying to gain purchase on the netting. His attacker quickly plunged the knife back into his wing but this time did not pull it back out.

He lent down again to grip RatBat's head still, pushing it into the ground and muffling his cries.

And started to saw away at the wing joints. RatBat tried to scream but the monster tearing at his wing held his head down, coolant leaked profusely from his optics and he thought he was going to offline from intense pain, he closed his optics and screamed as loud as he could as his left wing was ripped from his body.

The killer ripped the netting away to collect his prize and stepped back holding the bloody wing to his side as the monster of a mech stared at RatBat.

RatBat tried to lift himself up onto his remaining wing. He cried out as he slipped in his own energon before turning to crawl out the open door, he managed to get outside and maybe two feet away from the classroom before he heard footsteps behind him.

He whined loudly and started praying under his breath, urging his bloody body to keep moving farther from the danger, warning after warning about heavy damage and energon loss flashed on his HUD but there was nothing he could do but keep moving.

'Grahhhaa.' the pede was back, pushing his already mangled body into the floor with a heavy thud, RatBat forced his head to turn to look at the obscurely tall mech.

'Wha-at do you want?' he asked again. His flash started to show critical energon loss warnings, his systems starting to shut down in protest. The mech leaned down putting his whole force onto RatBat's spine.

Tͫͥ͊҉̯̺o̦͓͈͉̻͎̹͘ ̇̅̀m̻̭͎͉̱̤̈́̌ͩͭa̙̱͑̄̓̈́ͫ͋k̤͈̄̐̽̿͒e͉̼̭͗̃ͣ ͂ͥͯ̉̈́̃҉̝̰̘̬̤͕ͅyͨ͂̉o̟̰͚̣̝̦̓̏̃͒̅ͩ̏ͅủ̽̍͋̑̓̓ ̴̰͖͊s̥̗̳͇̬̩̱͌u͉̗̓̊ͭ͆ͤ̃́͡f̹̹̰̗̊̓̂̓f̓͆ͯͤ҉̱̙̘̼̺̮e̱̗̝͍̬͇͌̏̄̈́̆̋r̹̹̠̥̻̱ͦ.̪̬̦̫̳͖̗̎ͧ͟ was the killers reply as RatBat bled out on the floor.

* * *

Jazz looked out of his berthroom window quickly as sirens broke the quiet, four large police vans sped past, one of the vehicles was painted a deep brown and gold in stark contrast with the other white and blue, the lights nearly blinding Jazz making him squint. He frowned before grabbing his phone, dialling Bluestreak.

'Hey, I just saw a bunch of cop cars go past I think one of them was Prowl?' he asked, he stared back out the window trying to see where they were headed. The lights could still be seen from Jazz's dorm as the police squad turned a corner.

'Yeah, Prowl suddenly got called out while he was visiting, something bad happened and they needed the detectives to come straight out.' Blue said back, even over the phone Jazz could tell his friend was probably shaking in his berth.

'Don't worry, it's probably just a false alarm or a prank.' he said trying to ease his friends worry. His older brother Prowl was a homicide Detective for the region, so if they had called him out could it really be a false alarm? Jazz knew the answer but for his friends sake he didn't voice it.

'Y-yeah you're probably right. I'd better go its getting late and Prowl gets mad if I wait up for him, he'll text me when he's done.' he said giggling. Jazz got the feeling Blue was rambling for his own sake rather than Jazz's but didn't bring it up.

'Ok Blue, call me if you need anything.' he said. Blue said goodbye and hung up leaving Jazz alone in his dark berthroom, the lights from the street illuminating his surroundings.

'Even if we have a homicide detective like Prowl, things like that just don't happen here.' he kicked himself for thinking like that but managed to get himself settled down enough to drop into recharge, his phone loosely held in his servo.

* * *

'God this place is a mess.' Ultra Magnus commented as he watched the forensic team take samples of the energon staining the walls, lockers the windows Primus there were large streaks dripping from the ceiling.

Prowl hmmed his agreement, taking notes on the position of the body as well as his first impression. Although using the term body was a stretch, there was only a torso left on the floor, mangled and unidentifiable, luckily the system showed that a Professor RatBat was the last person to be in the building. His assumption was that the torso belonged to him.

So in all they were missing a head, a pair of wings and a killer. Prowl looked over his notes before closing the pad. 'Has someone informed principal Unicron?' he inquired, Ultra Magnus nodded.

'He should be arriving soon.' his radio went off on his belt 'excuse me detective.' he said before turning around answering the call.

Prowl turned back to the scene, walking as close as he could to the yellow tape, the forensics hadn't finished and the missing pieces had not been found. The entire scene screamed psychopath but Prowl found it hard to believe, perhaps a jilted lover? But then a more sexual attack would be more logical.

The initial damage report showed that each limb was severed off at the base and then the spark casing was mangled but not removed. Prowl scowled at the torso, all the energon had seeped out and the residue was already drying on the plating.

His arms crossed as he pulled his police jacket closer to his body against the cold. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6 teenage kicks

WARNINGS for NSFW and Gore (but not at the same time :p) Happy holidays to everyone hope you all like this chapter. As usual reviews, questions and critiques are always welcome.

* * *

Jazz fiddled with the straps of his backpack as he waited outside Stanix Mall, he'd arrived about ten minutes ago and was starting to worry, rechecking his texts to make sure he was at the right place. He pulled his light brown skirt down every now and then, the wind kept picking it up and he gave mechas glares as they stared at him.

'Jazz?' he he turned to see Soundwave running nervously to him. 'Apologies, Lazerbeak would not go back in her cage.' he explained, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

He swallowed as he looked at Jazz, he was wearing a mid-length plaited skirt with a casual red flannel shirt tucked loosely into the skirt. The red's highlighting Jazz's white paint job and black audio horns perfectly.

Jazz tilted his head 'Lazerbeak?' he asked, Soundwave took his phone out and brought up a picture of two bird mechs, both brightly coloured, snuggled next to each other on a crystal branch perch.

'Aww they're adorable.' he gushed 'don't worry about it, I just got here.' he lied not wanting to make his companion feel awkward.

'Soundwave only needs a few things, what is Jazz searching for?' he asked. The twins had been helping him all morning think of topics and questions he could ask, wanting to get involved in their brothers love life like always.

'Oh just the usual, large red energon containers, silly straws, rust sticks, as many dips as I can buy, oh and fireworks.' he finished counting off the items on his digits. They walked towards the large supply shop making pleasant small talk as they went.

'So how long have you had the birds?' Jazz asked as he retrieved a shopping cart, chucking his backpack into the baby seat.

'Soundwave found the nest abandoned three deca-cycles ago, Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw taken in and cared for, became part of the family very quickly.' Soundwave replied 'permission to share cart?' he asked Jazz chuckled.

'You don't have to ask, it's fine.' he said, Soundwave let his messenger bag join Jazz's in the cart before they headed off to the energon isles.

The shop was crowded and the speakers were barely audible over the commotion of mechas jostling around. Jazz still groaned and complained about the music. Only snippets of lyrics could be heard but Soundwave recognised the song easily and groaned in unison.

'I CAME IN LIKE a wreecking Baalll'

'Argh I'm all for putting a good song on repeat, but I've heard this track about two hundred times already.' he grabbed two boxes of cups before putting them in the cart.

'Agreed, diversity in music over shadowed by cultures obsession with newer music tastes and collectively shuns older genres and tastes.' Soundwave looked at the two large boxes of cups 'Jazz expecting many people tonight?' he looked to Jazz who was gawking at him, he gripped the edge of the cart, his smile broad.

'That's what I was trying to say to Bumblebee but he just wouldn't listen, thought I was being over dramatic.' Soundwave internally fist pumped as they started to debate music, different genres, artists and even music theory. They hadn't noticed that they were halfway through their shopping until they reached the candied energon section.

'What do the twins like?' Jazz asked picking up some bags of green energon candy for the party. 'Oh speaking of those two, who's taking care of them?' he asked throwing another bag of blue popping candies into the cart.

'Frenzy and Rumble prefer truffles and jellied energon, seekers from baseball team are baby sitting in return for testing space.' he clarified as he found that his own favourite candy was on sale, he debated splurging but he was already close to the budget. He resisted and went to carry on through the aisle.

Jazz watched him walk for a few seconds before turning and grabbing a box of the candy he had been eyeing up, tossing it with the other items.

'Testing space?' he questioned. Soundwave nodded. 'Starscream needs outside space to test rockets for science fair but they live in an apartment complex, Soundwave offered garden as testing area in return for keeping an optic on twins.' Jazz laughed.

'Isn't the science fair a steller cycle way?' he asked Soundwave nodded 'King of the science club, prepare extra early to ensure victory.'

* * *

'That's everything, I normally hate shopping but that was pretty fun.' Jazz said as he helped load the bags into the boot.

'Agreed, twins normally quite troublesome to take.' Soundwave got in the car and turned the radio on.

'I came in like a wreecking ball!' blasted out of the radio.

Soundwave and Jazz gave each other a look before breaking down laughing.

'Soundwave has tapes?' he asked not sure whether there music tastes would be similar.

'Wait like cassette tapes that's so retro, do it.' he commanded Soundwave had noticed that Jazz used that tone a lot but it didn't seem to be in a condescending manner, so he obliged and put in the first cassette with Ravage scribbled on it.

Jazz leaned back and they fell in a companionable silence again. It was a nice change, whenever he was with the Autobot's it was non stop conversation all the way or they would start asking if he was sick or was feeling alright.

Soundwave seemed comfortable with just being in silence and he liked that.

* * *

They reached Decepticon high easily, the parking lot was empty apart from a lone cop car parked near the front. 'What's that doing here?' Jazz asked Soundwave just shrugged.

'Police presence common here.' they parked close to the field where the club rooms were and Soundwave found his set of keys in the glove compartment. 'Soundwave in charge of security for team, only I and Megatron have a set.' he explained as they started to walk towards the club section.

'Must be nice to have a whole room to yourselves, we have to reserve spaces in mine, there's a club for everything so there's no extra space, you know there's even a 'mini-bot appreciation club.' he said shivering, that club was gaining numbers fast and Jazz had already been called in because of creep shots.

Soundwave gave Jazz a confused look before laughing, it must be fun to be in such a large school.

When they reached the club room the words 'Nemesis' had been carved into the metal above the door. Jazz looked at Soundwave who just shrugged 'Megatron's idea.' he knocked on the door loudly.

'Ugh I thought you had the key?' Jazz asked Soundwave waited with an audio sensor to the metal door.

'Decepticon's regularly use club room as hook up spot, knocking avoids awkward meetings.' he said finally satisfied that they weren't going to walk in on anyone he opened the door with a clink of the keys.

'Really? that must be awkward.' Jazz chortled as he looked around the room, there where broken lockers and graffiti all over the room, large crates of equipment and buckets of dirty baseballs had been left by the side, there was warning after warning written on the lockers to scare mechas from trying to steal anything, a lot of them seemed to mention a mech called Chop-Shop.

'Affirmative, Soundwave always knocks now.' he looked around one of the large crate starting to sort out the forgotten cheerleader outfits into sets.

'You ever do it?' Jazz asked making Soundwave falter. He asked Jazz what he meant.

'You know bring a lucky mech back here?' he asked grinning, he could see Soundwave start to get nervous, Jazz's playful side sparked up at the sight, it wasn't like Soundwave was unattractive and being the ace pitcher couldn't have hurt his chances.

Soundwave stood bolt upright, folding the uniforms. Jazz felt in the mood to tease his new friend.

'N-negative.' he answered, his monotoned voice killing any chance of sounding smooth. Jazz wondered how far he wanted to take his teasing but looking Soundwave up and down he decided he wanted to just let it happen.

'Oh why not?' he asked his voice taking on a playful tone as he walked over to pluck the cheerleader outfit out of his servos before retreating a few steps away. Soundwave swallowed dryly.

'No one has caught my interest.' he answered. Jazz looked over the cheerleader uniform. The skirt was a lot shorter and the sleeves were mid length with a v-neck, the large Decepticon sigil was sown onto the arms.

He turned his back to Soundwave and started to slide his own skirt down, revealing the light blue briefs he wore. He smiled when he heard Soundwave's engine rev, startled by the mechs actions.

'Technically, you brought me here right?' he asked as he stepped out of his skirt, back still facing Soundwave. 'Sunny won't be happy but they could have been worse.' he mumbled as he picked up the skirt to hold high above his head, before he could bring his servos down Soundwave had taken hold of one of his wrists, the other on his hip as he pushed his body against Jazz's, Jazz grinned as he felt how hot the other was running.

'Want something Soundwave?' he asked, he heard a click and suddenly Soundwave was kissing at Jazz's neck, a hot glossa running through tight cables, making Jazz shudder.

'You, Soundwave wants you.' Soundwave used the hand on Jazz's hip to help grind his panel into Jazz's aft as he bit at neck cables, moving down to his shoulders.

Jazz ground himself against Soundwave as his faceplates burnt, he was so blunt but it just helped rev Jazz's engine more.

'feelin's mutual.' Jazz sighed as he used his free hand to cup Soundwave's face tilting his head to kiss Soundwave deeply.

Soundwave felt Jazz's glossa tease at him and opened , letting their glossa's entwine as Soundwave let the hand on Jazz's hip dip lower, slipping inside Jazz's briefs to rub teasingly at Jazz's close panels, Jazz moaned around Soundwave's glossa, sucking at it and leaving small bites on hi lip plates, he let go of Soundwave's cheek to start unbuttoning the chequered shirt he wore.

Soundwave took the hint and released Jazz's wrist so he could take his own jacket and black t-shirt off, Jazz turned around as the shirt hung loosely on his frame, the sigh alone made Soundwave's spike twitch in its casing.

Soundwave picked Jazz up easily, long slender legs wrapped around his hips instantly as he pushed him into the wall of lockers.

He resumed kissing at Jazz's helm and neck, his fingers running over transformation seams and his digits pinching at wires in Jazz's hips.

Jazz moaned as tried to reciprocate, running his own servos over Soundwave's bare chest playing with his buttons. 'You're a speaker model?' he asked Soundwave nodded in between kisses, 'that's hot.' Jazz gushed before finding Soundwave's mouth and kissing back with just as much need.

Soundwave had an idea and quickly went through his internal music logs 'Jazz ever been with a speaker model before?' he asked, Jazz shook his head, he had once upon a time had a crush on a friend who was a speaker model but that hadn't gone anywhere.

Soundwave smirked and held Jazz steady as dub step started playing quietly through his systems, the vibrations started as a tingling against Jazz's plating but picked up speed and suddenly the tremors became stronger. Jazz cried out as the music shook through his core and straight to his crotch plate. As Soundwave continued to rub at his sensory outlets, one of his hands going to his belt buckle to undo his trousers.

Jazz's valve clenched as the vibrations picked up as the song continued. 'Holy Primus, frag-Ahhh.' Jazz moaned as he kept grinding into Soundwave, who was panting hot air onto Jazz's neck. His servos reached between then and stroked Jazz's plating which opened with a soft click, his spike hardened between them and Soundwave covered it with one servo, pumping him in rhythm with the music, Jazz's legs clenched and twitched around him, Jazz gasped as Soundwave flicked his thumb over his slit.

'Lower, ah Primus, lower.' he pleaded. Soundwave trailed his servo down until his digits traced the slick folds before rubbing the outer nodes Jazz gasped and bucked his hips, the vibrations making his valve over lubricate from the onslaught of pleasure and he started to drip onto the floor.

'Frag, I want you.' Soundwave repeated in reverence of the sight of Jazz leaking and staining his clothing.

Slipping two digits easily into Jazz's valve he started scissoring his fingers and stretching the callipers around his digits, Jazz writhed as he started to kiss Soundwave's cheeks.

'Please, please-Nnghh.' his pleading sounded more like instructions and Soundwave was suddenly curling his fingers inside him, reaching his ceiling nodes, Soundwave smiled and breathed into Jazz's audio horns.

'Something you want Jazz?' his voice husky as he added a third digit into the mess, his panel sliding back at the loud moan that tumbled out of Jazz's slack mouth.

'Want your spike, now!' he commanded and Soundwave was quick to obey, sliding his fingers back out carefully and taking his aching spike out of his clothes. He angled his hips and thrust into Jazz fully. He moaned at the tight, wet heat around his spike and gripped Jazz's hips tight against him.

Jazz cried out at the sudden fullness, his head leaning back to hit the lockers 'Frag you're big, mmhh so good baby, you can move anytime you know.' he teased, he heard Soundwave chuckle and suddenly the dubstep was back on in time with Soundwave's harsh thrusts that filled his valve.

the vibrations were back full force and it rocked through Jazz's valve, stimulating him to breaking point, he screamed as he over-loaded hard, clutching at Soundwave's shoulders as his spike splattered transfluid all over their midriffs.

Jazz's systems rebooted in a minute his face plates flushed embarrassingly at his quick over load but he mewled happily as he felt Soundwave still pounding into him, he didn't think he'd survive another overload like that and started stroking and pinching wires and sensor nodes around Soundwave's chassis as he whispered encouragements to his lover. 'So good I've never over loaded so hard before, harder baby I can take it.' he kissed and nipped at Soundwave as he heard him groan.

Jazz held onto Soundwave's shoulders and spread his legs wider as Soundwave ruthlessly buried himself in the perfect valve.

Jazz could feel another over load and made sure to tell Soundwave how close he was. Soundwave bit at Jazz's neck again leaving hard enough to leave dents and he lapped up the small droplets of energon that appeared, the pain shot through Jazz taking him over the edge as his second over-load crashed through him, he concentrated hard on not blacking out as he felt Soundwave still against him groaning out his name.

Soundwave felt the tight heat clench around him milking his own over load as he emptied himself in Jazz, he panted hard, as he came down from the pleasure, Jazz was smiling at him when he rebooted his optics and he gently butted his forehead to his, both basking in the after glow.

'Wow, we really made a mess hu?' Jazz said looking at their shared fluids and the small lilac puddle that had gathered on the floor. Jazz mewled as he felt Soundwave pull his spike out and tucked it away. He went to stand up on his own but Soundwave kept him up and instead carried him over to the bench sitting him down before looking sheepishly around for some cleaning rags.

Jazz giggled at his sudden shyness as he accepted the cloth Soundwave held out. He pulled Soundwave close and kissed him, Soundwave leaned his arms on the bench and deepened the kiss, it was slow and sweet and Jazz tasted like crystal shards while Soundwave tasted of mid-grade energon.

They broke apart a trail of oral lubricant connecting them. The silence was back but they kept glancing at each other smiles on their faceplates as they collected the uniforms and left.

* * *

They were just finished packing the car when a police officer called them over.

'Hey what the pit are you two doing here?' he questioned angrily, Soundwave looked around and noticed their were two more police cars parked closer to the school building.

'Soundwave collecting items for baseball team.' it was slightly the truth, number one rule at Decepticon high 'never tell the cops the full story.'

'Well you two are gonna have to leave, this is a crime scene.' he said looking at Soundwave with a mix of disgust and apprehension, Soundwave found himself hating the pretentious cop.

'What's going on over there?' Jazz asked, the other two mechs turned to look where Jazz was pointing.

There was a large chute that lead to an even larger waste disposal unit outside the school building, it was crawling with glitch mice and even a turbofox was digging through the contents. Jazz walked over quickly scaring the mecha animals away.

'Wait get back here!' the cop said grabbing Jazz by he arm and pulling him back harshly.

'Hey!' Jazz cried out as Soundwave caught him. They watched as the police mech walked cautiously to the bin, taking out his electro-baton to poke around the metal box, he couldn't reach inside, so he pressed some buttons on the control panel.

'Caution, machine defective!' Soundwave cried but it was too late, the machine lifted its hinges and turned the box sideways spilling its contents onto the floor, Jazz muffled a scream as a mangled body fell out, one leg barely attached and the left arm ripped at the elbow. The head completely gone. The green and black paint job was scratched to the pit and covered in dried energon, large gashes and missing plating showed how his spark chamber had been ripped apart.

The police man screamed shrilly before grabbing his radio. 'Officers, I have just located another body, I repeat another body has been found.' he said quickly before turning to Jazz and Soundwave who where standing there staring at the body.

Jazz was crying with both hands covering his mouth to stop himself from hurling, while Soundwave stared.

'Bonecrusher...' he mumbled at the corpse, the police men looked at him 'What you say kid?' he asked. Soundwave clenched his fists his fear turning to anger.

'Bonecrusher, class 3-2 one of six brothers. Soundwave knows him, recognize paint job and markings.' he finished his tone harsh as he snarled he looked up to the police officer. 'Officer said another?' he asked his face expressionless. The officer grimaced at his mistake, they had been told to keep this as secret as possible.

'Y-you didn't hear anything, Con, now wait here until the officers get here!' he said before turning to find the other officers.

Jazz watched him go and shook his head. 'Did he just leave two minors with a dead body?' he asked incredulously, he looked back to the corpse and felt himself close to hurling, 'Oh Primus.' he said before running over to the cyber-grass, he hunched over and emptied his tanks, his optics staretd leaking again and he coughed.

Jazz felt Soundwave rub his back between his wings and smiled. 'Thank you, but we need to leave, if Prowl catches me here I'm dead!' he said wiping his mouth clean.

'Agreed, Soundwave can not risk incarceration.' he said looking to check that the cop wasn't coming back, they rushed to his car and left the scene quickly.


	7. Chapter 7 Errbody in the club gettin tip

And finally, sorry for the wait but you know what the holidays are like :p as usual I own nothing of transformers...I would love any reviews, critiques or inquisitions you may have and I hope you enjoy the chapter ...no warnings for this one but there will defo be some for next chapter mwuahahah

I'd also like to say i used the song 'errbody in the club getting tipsy' as my inspiration also not the original the moe loli version by nyannersVA :3

* * *

Soundwave pulled up beside the large white painted house. The car journey back had been silent again, but this time the silence was heavy and Jazz for once was at a loss what to say.

Soundwave clutched the steering wheel tightly, his processor still spinning. Jazz placed a hand on his shoulder but he hardly registered the touch until Jazz spoke.

'Soundwave, baby, what's wrong?' he asked softly, his servo smoothing circles across his shoulder plating. He looked up to Jazz, fighting hard not to cry or shout or both.

'Hook, school nurse, scrapper only just started high school and Mixmaster sits next to Soundwave in physics...' he trailed off as his optics started leaking, his visor doing nothing to hide the small trails that went down his cheeks.

Jazz wiped them away shushing him 'I can't imagine what they're going to go through, but it wasn't our fault what happened.' he said. Soundwave's fist smashed into the steering wheel.

'Soundwave does know how they'll feel, Rumble and Fren-' Soundwave cut himself off before he started rambling 'they were taken, for three days, Soundwave was told they'd died. Soundwave lucky they were found safe. Constructicon family not as lucky.' he told taking deep vents. He felt like he could trust Jazz with that much of the story.

Jazz continued to stroke his face and soon Soundwave was leaning into the touches. His spark slowing down in its erratic spinning, and his engine started to let out a low purr.

'You don't have to tell me everything, I got the gist of it. Today's been a bit of a mess hu?' he said, a small smile formed on Soundwave's face. His servo let go of the wheel to catch Jazz's chin.

'Not all of today.' he offered shyly, Jazz smiled softly before leaning in to kiss Soundwave, his mask still left on the back seat.

'True, now I really need a drink, I understand if you don't wanna come tonight?' he asked, there was only a few groons left till the victory/losing party.

'Negative, Soundwave will be there, baby sitter already arranged.' he said, he wasn't in a good mood but his anger was being replaced with a more peaceful feeling as he left the car.

Jazz followed him to the boot 'oh good since it'd be a shame if you weren't there, mechs get grabby after a bit of high grade.' he scoffed as he picked up a few boxes.

'Would they leave you alone if Soundwave was present?' he asked his tone a little more dangerous than it was a few seconds ago.

'Hopefully having an ace pitcher on my arm will keep 'em at bay.' he said, flashing his visor in a wink.

'Hi Jazz. Oh hi Soundwave.' Blue cheered as he walked towards them. 'I heard the car pull up, thought you might need a hand?' he asked. Jazz grinned at his friend.

'Yep these two boxes are the uniforms and the bags are the supplies.' he informed the other before loading the blue bots arms with one of the boxes, Bluestreak grabbed one of the bags and hooked it under the box before walking up the patio to the house.

Soundwave felt his phone vibrate and looked at the message, it was a mass text and he scowled at it.

'Warning.' Soundwave said, Jazz turned to him 'parties location and time have been leaked, possibility of gate crashers increased.' he answered handing the phone to Jazz to look at the text.

'WH-what, oh scrap this is bad.' he groaned, looking at the text 'urgh and I know exactly who sent this out!' he said, handing the phone back. 'There's this Autobot named Whirl, he loves to make trouble and has it in for Bluestreak since he rejected him a few months back and everyone knows that Blue's older brothers a stick in the sludge..You remember I said I couldn't be caught at that crime scene?' he asked.

'Affirmative, Jazz mentioned someone named Prowl.' he replied handing Jazz the last box.

'Detective prowl of the homicide squad, well I say squad but Prowl's the only one in it, anyway it would not go well if he found out about the party.' he stressed, Soundwave nodded.

'Prowl is Bluestreak's older brother, graduated a few years back I assume?' he asked, he could run a background check from his computer later, but getting more information from the source was always helpful.

'And Mirage's cousin, and my cousin three times removed, that is my side of the family was removed. Mirage hasn't got a problem with the party but Prowl would bust it up in a spark beat.' he laughed. He wondered if telling Soundwave his family was considered a blight on the others perfect aristocracy was a good idea.

'Understood, Decepticon's have not invited any others and many cliques have been warned against gate crashing, if that helps.' he said, he wondered if it would be ok to kiss him again before he left.

'Megatron's got that kind of power over them?' Jazz asked, Soundwave merely shrugged as he closed the boot. Jazz laughed.

'Tonight's going to be interesting to say the least. See you tonight Soundwave.'

* * *

Soundwave got home to the sounds of shouting and the TV volume turned up to blasting, the sound of screeching tires and engines revving filling his small house.

His living room was remarkably free from chemicals and bits of burnt scrap, he thanked Primus for small mercies when he caught sight of the smouldering wreck of a mini shuttle propped up by his back door, at least this time Starscream had brought his own fire extinguisher.

Starscream and Frenzy were racing each other, Starscream was losing and making a point of blaming everything but himself for it.

'This game is stupid.' he cried as he came in twelfth, Frenzy giggled, he caught sight of Soundwave leaning on the door frame and jumped up.

'Hey your back!' he cried, abandoning the game to run over, Rumble joined him in hugging his older brothers waist.

'You took _forever_?' Rumble dolled, he saw the bags in Soundwave hands 'did you get us anything?' he asked, smiling up to Soundwave.

Soundwave gave them both a bag each. 'Affirmative, go un-pack for Soundwave, do not consume all the goodies.' he said, the twins carried the bags into the kitchen quickly.

When they were out of sight, Soundwave pulled the living room door closed 'Soundwave needs to tell you three something.' he said hushed. The seekers perked up.

* * *

'Woah, woah, that can't be right I literally saw Bonecrusher like yesterday, he was talking 'bout some kind of curse or rumour or something?' Skywarp said trying to remember what Bonecrusher had talked about.

'You said the police had found a different body? Well who's?' Starscream asked impatiently, Soundwave sighed, explaining for the third time that he didn't know who the other victim had been.

'Damn, well they're probably not connected, maybe Bonecrusher was into some bad business or something, you guys hear the drug rumour?' Thundercracker added looking around. Soundwave shook his head.

'Bots and Cons alike have been going unconscious, there's already been a few victims come forward but the drug washes the system out completely so its hard to track, one kid's already died of an over dose.' he told the other three.

'Decepticon's should be on alert at the party.' Soundwave said looking at them in turn. 'Autobot's will undoubtedly blame Decepticon's present if any incident occurs.' Starscream scoffed.

'it's probably on of us supplying the drugs anyway.' he joked, even if the joke was probably true.

'Even so, we should be vigilant.' Soundwave finished 'baby sitter should be here soon, seekers can wait and come with Soundwave?' he asked. Skywarp cheered as the other two thanked him.

* * *

'N-no way!' Bluestreak cried out, hands cupping his face, 'that's way too much, how could somemecha do that?' he asked, completely outraged. Jazz just nodded vigorously as he put multi coloured streamers to the ceiling lights.

'It's true, me and Soundwave saw the body, it really ruined the mood we had goin.' he huffed as he finished putting the streamers up. Bluestreak gave him a look.

'You should really have your priorities straight Jazz, speaking of which I didn't even know you were interested in Soundwave?' he asked, once the door had been shut Jazz had told him everything, even things Bluestreak was probably better off not hearing.

'Well it's not like I just met him, uhm it's kind of a long story, but I've actually had a crush on him for a while.' he admitted his faceplates burning as he climbed down the step ladder. Bluestreak turned from where he had been putting out cups.

'We've got plenty of time.' he offered, Jazz made a little hmming noise before leaning on the mantelpiece.

'When I lived in Praxus, me and Soundwave used to go to school together. He was really shy and scared of groups of mechs, but I wore him down with my charm and eventually we became inseparable.' Jazz was wringing his hands together and stared off as he remembered how it had taken almost a month for Soundwave to not bolt when Jazz came near. Bluestreak awed at his friend as he started pouring candied energon into bowls.

'We played together every day and I kind of fell in love with him, first childhood crush you know...' his smile faded.

'Until one night he shows up at my house, crying and saying how he was a terrible big brother, I didn't understand why he was so upset so I just told him how wrong he was, Primus, Bluestreak he hadn't stopped talking about his new born brothers at all, he was bringing photos in every day of them.' Jazz sighed, it still tugged at his spark how jealous he had been of the babies, he had been such a spoiled sparkling back then.

'I got through to him, he even made a big show of vowing to be the best big brother in the world.' Blue giggled at the mental image, Jazz hardly ever opened up like this.

'Next day he was gone... The teachers just said he had to move, I went to his house and it was a mess, the door was broken there was scrap everywhere, I got really worried but no one would talk to me. After a while I stopped asking and..just kind of moved on.'

'wow Jazz, I had no idea, but isn't this great, you moved here a year ago and suddenly you find each other, you should tell Soundwave!.' he said jumping on the spot, Jazz's engines hitched.

'No way, that's embarrassing, hey baby guess what I'm totally that little kid you used to hang around with. He didn't even recognise me, so it would be weird to suddenly spring that on him' he said waving his servos around , Bluestreak groaned.

'He already seems to like you, finding out your his childhood friend can't hurt your chances.' Bluestreak left the living room to help Grimlock with the stair decorations.

Jazz pondered on the thought, was it worth telling Soundwave and hope it lead somewhere or should he just wait it out to make sure Soundwave was still the mech he had loved before?

* * *

'_ERRBODY IN THE CLUB GETTIN TIPPSY!'_ the music blasted through the house as mechs crowded around the hallway. The living room was over flowing with gyrating mechs, their cups of energon raised high in the air as they danced along with the music.

'Blaster great sound system.' Hound complimented as he watched his lover and the rest of his team try to out dance each other.

'No problem, Hound. I still feel like the oldest person here though. What's the party even for?' he asked downing the rest of his high-grade.

'Weelll it was suppose to either be our victory party or our 'we gave it our best shot' party, but we lost and we invited the cons so it's kinda their party.' Hound looked out the open door again, checking his chronometer, he pursed his lips.

'If they ever show up that is, also the cheerleaders said something about a dare earlier and they all disappeared.' he lamented 'you have no idea how many people have been asking me if they're gonna dance.' he groaned. Blaster just laughed at his younger friends life problems.

* * *

Soundwave pulled up and vented loudly as he turned off the radio. Starscream had taken over the radio and had been playing nothing but his science journal audio -recording. Even his brothers had started to get bored and they tumbled out of the car.

AstroTrain pulled up next in his beaten taxi cab. 'GET THE FRAG OUT OF MY CAR!' Soundwave cringed, they had started calling AstroTrain 'taxi driver' again. It was the one thing that really pissed him off.

Vortex, Blitzwing and Onslaught piled out of the car and headed towards the seekers and Soundwave.

'So we going in or what?' Vortex cried, holding two kegs of energon under his arms, AstroTrain glared at him.

'We have to wait for Megatron.' he replied while locking his car. 'I swear to Primus, my ride gets towed you're paying to get it back Vortex!' said Con spun around, the Energon under his arms made sloshing movements that made the others take a step back.

'Why me?' he cried out, Blitzwing face palmed, the mech just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

'Because you were so fragging annoying I had to park quick or risk strangling you.' Astro answered walking past him to stand by the rest of the Decepticon's.

'Now now sparklings let's play nice.' they turned to see Megatron walk towards them, the group huddled together in a circle.

'You parked round back by the back door didn't you?' Starscream asked even if he knew the answer.

'Old habits die hard I guess, now let's go over the plan.' he said, Onslaught looked around the group.

'Hey ain't we missing DreadWing?' he asked, Megatron nodded as the rest of the team caught up to their missing team mate.

'He's got his flier test tomorrow, so he cant get drink,' Megatron supplied, Starscream huffed.

'I would have been the first seeker in the group to get my license if it wasn't for the weather.' he yacked to the others, no one paid him any attention though.

'The cheerleaders got the outfits Soundwave?' Megatron asked, he looked over and could see some bots staring at them, whispering to each other and pointing.

'Affirmative, also any moves made on Autobot Jazz will not be tolerated.' he threatened. The others looked at him and oohed and whistled at him.

'Something good happen today?' Megatron asked, Soundwave merely shrugged. 'Very well, also the little blue mech, Bluestreak, he's my target tonight, the rest are free game, I see any of you making an aft of yourself I'll personally throw you out and I swear to Primus any of you get the cops called on us I will break you!'

* * *

'I hate my life, this outfit is disgusting, someone put me out my misery.' Sunny wailed as he begrudgingly pulled the skirt up, his brother karate chopped him on the head.

'Don't be such a sparkling we're literally gonna do one cheer for them and then we'll be gone.' he said as he adjusted the sleeves.

'I kinda like it.' Blue offered, smoothing the cotton over his chest. Sunny gave him a stern look of _'better like mine better!_' Blue swallowed and added a quick 'but not as much as your outfits 'Sunstreaker.'

'Hey Jazz you've been awfully quiet?' Bumblebee asked, the squad turned to Jazz who was staring wistfully out the window, he snapped back to attention and smiled.

'Sorry Bee, just thinking' is all.' he assured his friend, Blue flashed him a knowing grin and made to go downstairs.

'They should be here by now, let's go show them the Autobot's aren't cowards.' he said nervously making small fists pumps to the squad.

They giggled at him but followed suit.

* * *

'Is this really a good idea guys?' Fulcrum asked as he followed the band of misfits he called friends. Misfire looked over his shoulder, a large smile on his face and a bag full of fireworks.

'Relax Fulcrum, they tell us to leave we will' he said, he turned to their de facto leader Krok, who gave them an indifferent shrug of his shoulders, Fulcrum sighed, trying to look inconspicuous.

They managed to get in with only a few way ward glances, but the party was already at full swing and he noticed the Baseball teams immediately. They were mixing pretty well but there seemed to be a tension in the air already.

Fulcrum looked around and found that he'd already been abandoned. He spotted Misfire trying to flirt with two very pretty femmes and decided he'd rather be away from that train wreck waiting to happen.

_'It's ok Fulcrum, just get a drink, find a corner and wait it out till the others get bored.' _he sighed turning to get a drink when he bumped chin first into somemech much, much larger than himself.

'S-sorry about that.' he stammered _'frag what was that about staying coo-oh no!'_ he scolded himself as he looked up to the Autobot, he was taller than everyone else and Fulcrum had to tilt his head to look at him properly, he looked down to see the larger mech holding two cups of energon.

'Urgh sorry you were taking that for someone- I'll get out of the way.' he tried to step sideways but the big mech followed him, fulcrum stopped and tried sidestepping the other way...no luck the big guy was blocking his path in the hallway.

'Me, Grimlock.' Fulcrum swallowed harshly, this was the part where he was beaten up, first time they had announced who they were before hand but first time for everything.

'Me, Grimlock bring energon for pretty bot' he trilled, handing the red cup to Fulcrum, he took it hastily, his confusion growing, maybe he wasn't gonna get beaten up.

'Uh I'm Fulcrum, nice to meet you.' he smiled up at the over sized autobot, _'wait did he say pretty?'_ even with the large mask on Grimlock beamed down at him, his tail swinging side to side lazily and he managed to knock over a vase. He turned to look at it for a few seconds before one of the team shouted that it was ok.

'Fulcrum, pretty name. Grimlock show Fulcrum around?' he asked bending over so his face was closer to Fulcrum and one large arm rested against the staircase, trapping the mech in place.

'Ugh sure sounds lovely.' he said, if he survived tonight he was going to give himself a medal.


	8. Chapter 8 Get crunk

Ok so I'm not 100% on this chapter but I think that's just because it took me while to complete, anyways I own nothing of tranformers and I'm welcome to any criticism, reviews and what not :3

chapter 8 Get crunk!

Jazz spotted the Decepticon's first, they were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

'Look who showed up.' Megatron called out, raising his cup to them. Jazz scowled before letting Soundwave hold his servo, it was a gentle gesture and Jazz was thankful for it, he needed the reassurance, his processor still not decided on what he would do.

'A deals a deal Megaton, lets just get this over with.' he urged, the sooner they were done with the bet the sooner he and the others could drink and get out of the outfits.

'So that's what this was all about.' Mirage pouted, servos on his hips and a sheen of condensation from the dancing on his faceplates. 'We knew something was up, I hope you didn't make a permanent deal, Jazz.' he said haughtily, trust his cousin to act posh while panting slightly from exertion.

'Just a dance for the winners, don't worry we didn't steal your cheerleaders from you.' Megatron mocked, the seekers walked over and laughed.

Only Bumblebee and Bluestreak gave them any time, politely introducing themselves and congratulating them on the game. Sunny and Sides left quickly to get a drink before having to be social.

Bluestreak watched the twins leave and sighed, they had no concept of manners but they were nice if you got to know them, they just didn't give people a chance.

'Did you get here alright, the party started a while ago?' Blue asked the group, Megatron turned to look at the lithe blue bot, a pleased look on his face.

'Had to take care of a few things first and the others car pooled, speaking of which, Soundwave are you-.' Megatron looked around but his ace pitcher was gone along with Jazz. He felt Bluestreak tug at his jacket. And brought his optics back down to him.

'Don't worry bout them, I'm sure they're just taking a tour.' he giggled, Megatron quirked his faceplates, the bot knew something. Bluestreak realised he was still tugging at the others black and purple jacket and took a step back laughing awkwardly.

'Would you like a drink?' Megatron asked, Bluestreak smiled and nodded, leading the way to the large table in the living room.

* * *

Jazz had whisked them away and into the garden, the large crystal grass garden was already being used as a smoking area and the music died down considerably when they reached the end of the patio.

'Sound system impressive.' Soundwave commented, he wondered why Jazz seemed a little off, maybe he wanted to call off whatever they had going, he tried not to think of that.

He let Jazz's hand go and gave him space. 'Ye-yeah our friend Blaster, he's another cassette model, he fixed us up with a deal so the sound doesn't travel to far outside the house.' he explained, he still hadn't decide whether he was going to tell Soundwave about their past but as long as they were out here he could tell him how he felt, if he could get the courage for it that is.

'Blaster...he runs the radio broadcasting station, correct?' he asked, Jazz still looked nervous, his thin digits playing with the helm of his skirt. Soundwave snapped and took a step forward wrapping his servos around Jazz's waist.

'Is something wrong Jazz?' he asked cautiously, Jazz snapped his visor up to him but practically melted in his arms, resting his chassis against Soundwave's flat chest.

'I uh I...Frag it, Soundwave why don't you remember!?' he cried, pushing himself away, Soundwave's processor stalled, what should he have remembered? Did Jazz say something important earlier and he'd forgotten, it wasn't his creation day was it?

'Soundwave confu-.'

'I waited for nearly a deca-cycle for you, for a message or anything but you just disappeared, you came to me in the middle of the night, I- I thought you felt the same way about me, but then you vanished.' Jazz was shaking now, his armour flared as much as possible to take in deep vents of cold air.

'J-Jazz, from Praxus.' Soundwave mumbled, Jazz smiled. 'Jazz, knew Soundwave from childhood, helped Soundwave come forward.' he finished Jazz looked up at that.

'I uh what?' Soundwave looked around quickly and grabbed Jazz pulling him to the side of the house where no one could see, he pushed Jazz into the wall.

'Jazz never forgotten, But I am sorry I didn't recognise you.' he lamented, holding Jazz's face up to his, he kissed him deeply and Jazz opened up to him, moaning into his mouth. Their glossa's danced around each other and Soundwave held Jazz's face gently, stroking over his audio sensors.

'Missed you so much.' Jazz whispered as they pulled apart, letting the two catch their breath before clashing their lips against each others again, it was Soundwave's turn to moan as Jazz sucked his glossa, his servos going down to grip at his hips, his digits clenching the soft material together. Soundwave pulled back, a thin string of lubricant connecting them as they panted.

'When did Jazz move here?' he asked, pulling him closer.

'I moved here a deca-cycle ago, since my creators split up. I didn't recognise you at the game until I brought the twins to you, you really did become the greatest big brother on Cybertron.' he beamed, Soundwave held him tighter, realising how much he must have hurt Jazz.

'Soundwave apologises, Jazz helped Soundwave through so much back then, I should have remembered you.' he trailed off not sure how to apologise for his transgression, letting their foreheads touch.

'Jazz deserves to know truth behind disappearance.' Jazz pulled back, he wanted to know but mechas were looking at them and he could hear the chant of 'cheer, cheer, cheer' from inside. It would have to wait.

'After the dance, we'll go upstairs, and you can explain so watch me closely.' he ordered before pulling Soundwave down into a kiss. Soundwave felt his spark go heavy, he'd make it up to him.

* * *

The Cons had grouped together on the patio, with the Autobot team on the other end. 'This is gonna be great.' Vortex cooed, looking around the group, they were all staring intensely as the cheerleaders got into first position.

'Primus, the yellow ones hot, I'm calling dibs.' Thundercracker said, Starscream sighed.

'Have any of you got any other taste besides 'cheerleader'?' he asked, Skywarp shook his head at his brother.

On the other side of the patio Arcee looked around her team, 'where's Grim?' she asked. He was hard to miss so he certainly wasn't outside.

'Think I saw him take a little orange mech upstairs, good for him.' Mirage teased.

'Shh they're starting.' topspin whispered.

Dance music started playing slowly and one by one the Autobot's in rhythm, with only one pom-pom each, moved through the air and soon each of them were dancing in time with each other, the crowd started cheering and chanting in time with their swaying hips and sudden drops to the floor.

'Turn up!'

Turn up!'

Soundwave had gone rigid still, Jazz had kept optic contact with him throughout making sure he was watching, and the song, the little vixen had used the same song from their time in the lockers and he knew it.

The song built up and with the drop the squad jumped, somersaulting through the air to land with the song, the crowd exploded as Bumblebee, Jazz and Bluestreak stepped back so Sunstreaker and Sideswipe could start break dancing in the middle.

Soundwave vented deeply, his spike hard in its casing, he felt something nudge his shoulder and turned to look.

Topspin stood there a cube in each hand. 'Saw you guys didn't have a drink.' he offered the cups but Soundwave shook his head.

'No thank you, Soundwave driving home.' he politely refused and looked back to watch Jazz to see him go into a jumping splits, Soundwave wondered how flexible he was.

'I'll have it!' Skywarp cried as he took a cup. 'Hey your'e Topspin right, I remember, you really cracked me up in the game, he cheered, Topspin blushed.

'R-really! I thought no one was gonna like it, even if I did spent a few groons thinking it up, I got other jokes you know.' he gushed.

The song ended with a large round of applause. Most of the noise came from the Decepticon team, urging the Autobot team to cheer even louder.

* * *

Jazz casually strolled back into the house tugging Soundwave along with him, they were given looks but the glares the popular white mech was giving off meant no one voiced an opinion.

Upstairs, he looked and saw all the spare bedrooms were locked with pieces of clothing tied to the door knobs.

'This way.' he encouraged, they reached the end of the hall and Jazz leapt up to pull on a small string, a flight of stairs opened up from a panel in the wall.

'This was my room till I moved out.' he explained as he climbed upstairs, Soundwave followed wordlessly, only one other mech besides the police knew about what happened, but Jazz was special, he could trust him, just as he'd trusted him all those deca-cycles ago.

* * *

Megatron lost sight of Bluestreak when the cheerleaders were swarmed with fans, only Jazz seemed able to walk through un-molested, and steal Soundwave in the process. He would have to ask his friend what was going on between them, but right now he needed to find the only bot who'd caught his optics before someone else did.

* * *

The room was dark except for one small round window high on the wall, even with the low light he could see the room was empty except for a few boxes and a large mattress covered in pillows and loose blankets on the floor.

'Where should I begin?' Soundwave asked, Jazz's visor glowed in the dark and he beckoned Soundwave to lie with him.

Side by side, Jazz cuddled into the larger frame resting his head on his chest and idly playing with the buttons.

'Let's start with that night, you were a mess and you begged me not to tell my carriers you were there.' he lamented. Soundwave nodded remembering.

'Soundwave's creators not good people, they were con artists, they gambled and cheated.' Soundwave could hear his voice becoming angry and vented. 'Until they they got too far in, they were training me to take over their business, Soundwave had already been used in a few scams by this point.' he smiled awkwardly. 'Jazz remember that crystal bracelet Soundwave gave you.' Jazz nodded.

'I still have it, locked away safe, you got that from scamming?' he asked, Soundwave sighed.

'Carrier used me to get into a noble femmes residence, it was on top of her desk and Soundwave thought it would suit you better, it was the first thing I'd ever stolen.' he explained, he turned on his side and held Jazz close.

'Wait that bracelet is real?!' he gasped 'I thought it was just a nice replica.' Soundwave chuckled.

'Bracelet estimated worth, twenty thousand shanix.' he explained and laughed when Jazz clutched at his face.

'I can't believe that, I've been hiding an absolute fortune under my berth.' he giggled.

'Affirmative, Jazz accepting of bracelets past?' he asked surprised and relieved Jazz was taking it so well. Jazz nodded, his smile soft and loving.

'It was a long time ago so I don't really care, I'm pretty lenient when it comes to moral codes.' he teased. There was a short silence between them, Soundwave did not enjoy talking about his past but it felt oddly peaceful telling Jazz.

'Soundwave went along with carriers plans, Soundwave believed that creators truly loved Soundwave and the twins but when debt collectors came for us, they offered the twins as payment.' he finished. Jazz had gone still, shock plastered his face.

'Oh Soundwave.' he gasped.

'Soundwave went to you, could not stop creators or the debt collectors.' Soundwave rolled until he was on top of Jazz his servos on either side of his head.

'Jazz helped Soundwave realise I was not powerless, Soundwave went to police, creators arrested and twins found. Unfortunately family had to go into protective custody, needed to leave Praxus for good.' Jazz smiled up at him.

'I'm so proud of you.' he beamed,Soundwave leant down and gave soft kisses over sensitive neck wiring.

Jazz giggled, wrapping his arms around Soundwave's shoulders.

'I'm just glad your back, besides you've got plenty of ways to make it up to me.' Soundwave stroked Jazz's thigh, letting his servos slip under the short skirt.

'Jazz planned song for dance?' he asked to Jazz's delight, he giggled as he lifted the top up and over baring his chassis, the light shining off his white paint making him glow.

'You noticed, well what can I say I was hoping for a repeat performance.' he moaned as Soundwave fondled a headlight, playing with transformation wires.

Soundwave sighed, Jazz had grown up so beautiful and apparently a lot more mischievous than he previously thought, he remembered missing his friend terribly but he was distracted by everything else going on.

He kissed and nibbled at Jazz's audio horns, his recording programs kicking on subconsciously when Jazz moaned his name.

'Soundwave will make it up to you.' he promised between licks and kisses. Jazz moved his leg to stroke Soundwave's rapidly heating interface panel.

'I think you already are.' he teased.

* * *

'Whirl I said leave me alone.' Bluestreak pleaded, the lean mech had him trapped in a corner and he failed to see any friendly faces close by.

'Aww come one Blue baby I got you a drink and everything.' he whined placing a clawed hand on Bluestreak's hip.

Bluestreak gasped and smacked the hand away, his arm swayed a little and he had to take a second to focus, had he really drunk that much?

'Doesn't mean I owe you anything, leave me alo...le-ve mee.' Bluestreak stumbled over his words and clutched at the wall behind him, Whirl laughed as he watched Blue start to stumble.

'I think I should-.' before Whirl could finish his sentence, a large grey hand yanked him away from Bluestreak.

'Get another drink, that's a good idea.' Megatron boomed, spinning the mech and pushing him back into the crowd. Megatron turned to Bluestreak.

'Found you, I was wondering if.. Hey are you alright?' he asked Blue was fumbling his words and was almost falling, Megatron caught the mech easily and chuckled.

'How much have you been drinking.' he joked, going to take the cup away from the little mech. He stopped laughing when he looked in the cup, small white crystal shards had settled on the bottom and swirled as he took the cup.

'That fragger's drugged you!' he hissed, Bluestreak whined and tried stand on his own.

'Do-don't let Whirl near me...please.' he begged his optics leaking, he had enough processor power to realise how stupid he'd been. Megatron purred to him and held him just a little tighter to his side.

'Don't worry I won't let him near you, where's your friends?' he asked, Bluestreak tried to look around but everything was blurry.

'I don't know, just take me to me room, there's a lock on the door.' he asked his voice warbled and slurred. Megatron was glad he hadn't drunk the whole cup.

Megatron helped the mech get up the stairs, the upper floor was deserted apart from some mechs purging in the wash rack and some moaning and creaking of berths from a couple of the berthrooms. Bluestreak pointed to a white painted door with Bluestreak &amp; Bumblebee carved into the wood.

He tried the lock but it wouldn't budge, Megatron growled and banged loudly on the door, a familiar voice shouted back.

'Fragging busy here, frag off!.' Megatron rolled his optics.

'Thunder get out here now or I'll break the door down.' he heard a hushed conversation and then the door was opening. Thundercracker was trying to do his belt up while a flustered Bumblebee glared at him.

'what's your malfunction. Bluestreak!? What's going on?' he asked seeing his friend almost falling over, his jaw slack and his servos clutching desperately to Megatron.

'He's been spiked, badly, we need to get him some coolanr and maybe get him to purge his systems.' Megatron said pulling the little blue bot into the room, his legs buckled and Megatron and Thundercracker caught him quickly.

'Oh Primus, do you know who it was?' Bee asked, he went over to Blue's berth and threw back the blankets for them.

'Some one optic glitch called Whirl.' Megatron grunted as he laid the nearly comatose bot into his berth. Bumblebee cursed under his breath.

'Wait till I tell the others, do you know if he's still here?' he asked, Thundercracker was standing guard at the still open door.

'Can't just leave him here, what if someone else tries to take advantage.' he said, keeping an optic out for someone with one optic.

'Yeah you're right, I'll get Mirage to kick everyone out. I think the parties over.' Bumblebee growled.

* * *

Mirage looked out the window to see Whirl on his phone. 'Hey, I don't remember inviting that glitch head.' he mumbled to Hound, the green mech looked out the window and saw Whirl look around cautiously before walking off.

'I don't like the look of that, who do you think he was calling?' Hound gulped down the last of his energon and pulled Mirage close to him, they danced together slowly, Mirage with his servos around Hound's neck and Hound's servos wrapped around the slim blue waist of his lover.

Mirage felt his phone go off and huffed, taking out his phone he looked at the text and started groaning.

'no no no!' he groaned before showing the text to Hound who read it out loud.

'You better pray that I heard wrong and there wasn't just a report for a house party and drug dealings at your residence. From Prowl' Hound blanched and looked to Mirage. 'We gotta get these people out of here!'

* * *

Soundwave had one servo wrapped around Jazz's spike while the other held his legs apart, his glossa sweeping across the slick folds of Jazz's valve. Jazz was a mess of moans and whimpers as he clutched at Soundwave's head, trying to push him closer.

Jazz moaned his name and bucked into the fleeting glossa, Soundwave finally sank his tongue into the eager valve and tightened his grip on the others spike, causing Jazz to let out a long moan.

A loud crash made them both stop and look around. 'What was that?' Jazz asked his voice static laced as he pushed himself up. Soundwave got up onto his knees licking the lubricant off his lip plating.

'Not sure, it came from downstairs.' a loud banging on the door made Jazz hurriedly cover himself up.

'Jazz, big problem, we need you out here.' Bumblebee called from behind the door. Jazz walked over and opened the door to a terrified Bumblebee.

'What's wrong?' he asked worriedly.

'Blue got spiked and the police are on their way and no ones leaving!' he cried, Jazz cursed.

'Oh big problem.'


	9. That's rough buddy

Thank you Namekian for giving me an opening to this chapter, I do not own transformers and any questions, reviews and critiques will be accepted like a basket of kittens :3 NSFW WARNINGS GORE

* * *

'SCATTER!' Hound bellowed, trying to usher as many party goers out the back door as possible. Many had opted to jump out the windows while the ones that risked going through the front door where chased by police.

The Decepticon's were having an impromptu game of piggie in the middle with some poor cops radio, while Autobot's ran around like headless chickens.

Mirage was trying to take down all the decorations in quick leaps while Bumblebee and Jazz tried to online Bluestreak and help him sober up.

Megatron stood watch over the two and noticed Bluestreak's phone on the side table, while the two bots were distracted he picked the slim phone up and found Bluestreak's number, quickly inputting it to his own phone.

'Megatron, time to leave.' Soundwave said looking out the window and seeing two more cop cars pull up to the front. 'Soundwave's vehicle blocked by police, request lift from you until vehicle can be retrieved?' he asked Megatron threw him the keys as an answer and turned to the bots.

'Welp it's been fun, make sure to tell Blue it was me who saved the day.' he winked before following Soundwave out the open window. Jazz rolled his optics while Bumblebee glared.

'What a fragger.' he mumbled, Jazz nodded as he wi[ed Bluestreak's helm with a wet towel.

'Yeah makes me tempted to not tell Blue what happened, let's just leave him here and try to get the police off our tailpipes.' he groaned.

* * *

Prowl was livid, he not only had to do a scrap ton of paper work, go to the morgue for the new body but now he had to make sure his cousins weren't corrupting his little brother.

Mirage harrumphed at him as Hound looked sheepishly at the ground, Jazz slouched against the wall putting on his most innocent face and Bumblebee hid behind a seemingly confused Grimlock.

'Grim, Bee your both excused.' he said much to their joy. They ran back upstairs without a second look.

'Hey, that's not fair.' Mirage cried out. Stamping his pede on the floor.

'No what's not fair is that I give you responsibility, I trust you to take care of this house and instead I get called out in the middle of the night to break up a fragging frat party. And please tell me those weren't Decepticon's I saw leaving earlier? Not too mention it's a school night!' Jazz made a pained face at getting caught out while Mirage crossed his arms.

'It's none of your business who we invite.' Mirage argued back, prowl rubbed the bridge between his optics.

'I don't have time for your games, where's Bluestreak?' he asked.

'Sleeping.' Jazz said without hesitation, 'he got tired and went to bed early.' the lies came easy to him, he just hoped the detective believed him.

Jazz was in luck as Prowl let his shoulders relax and his doorwings dropped minutely, 'You two are grounded.' he gritted out 'that includes Bluestreak, I expect better from all of you.'

He turned to leave, taking the few policemech with him. Once the door was closed the three bots sighed heavily.

'That could of gone worse.' Hound breathed 'and you my love could be nicer to Prowl.' Mirage huffed at his lover.

'He just gets me so riled up I can't help it.' he moaned 'well might as well start cleaning up.' he said bending over to pick up thrown cups and scattered decorations.

'Aww can't we do that tomorrow?' Hound asked wrapping his arms around Mirage's middle, stopping him from doing anymore cleaning.

'Good idea, Hound, I'm gonna crash in my old room, good night cycle.' Jazz chuckled, ignoring the lovers quarrel he could hear as he strode up the stairs.

* * *

The next day the house was filled with the smell of warmed energon and the occasional groan of over charged mechs suffering a hangover. The Autobot's gathered in the kitchen for breakfast.

There was also a strange orange mech sitting at the table with them, an amorous Grimlock nuzzling his face every few minutes, the lean mech blushed every time but never pushed him away. The rest didn't bother asking and just went about their morning.

A very gloomy looking Bluestreak stumbled into the kitchen, clutching his processor, his voice was ragged and his optics were dim.

'What happened last night?' he asked nervously, the bots looked at each other nervously so Jazz took the lead.

'Don't freak but Whirl tried to drug you with spiked energon but then Megatron found you before he could do anything and brought you to us, then the police were called and there was some confusion, and now we're all grounded, but don't worry about that.' Jazz explained waving a hand around dismissively. Bluestreak gawked and looked around to see Hound and Mirage nod to him.

'Grimlock, crush puny Whirl!' Grimlock grunted, slamming a large fist onto the table, the orange bot jump a little, Bluestreak smiled at the stranger.

'Hi, did you sleep over?' he asked politely, it wasn't like Grimlock to have sleepovers and it was nice to see the big mech so happy.

'Grimlock and Fulcrum had-.' Grim started but two slender hands covered his masked face.

'N-no Grim, uh don't need to tell them again.' Hound and Mirage snickered 'yeah I slept over, my names Fulcrum.' he said shyly as the big mech nuzzled the two hands on his face. Bluestreak had to stop himself from cooing at the pair.

'You up for school today Blue?' Jazz asked, handing him some coolant, Bluestreak shook his head.

'No way, my processor feels like its splitting, I'm such an idiot, he said he wanted to apologise for before.' he lamented sipping the coolant slowly.

'Don't be silly, your just too naïve for your own good sometimes.' Mirage chirped, not making Bluestreak feel better in the least.

'Thanks Mirage you always know what to say.' he lied, making sure his voice dripped sarcasm.

'Anyway you should go back to berth, Mirage is giving us all a lift in, that includes you Fulcrum.' Jazz said pointing to Fulcrum and making a shooting gun motion.

'Really?' he asked, honestly surprised.

After morning energon, which consisted of left over snacks they piled into Mirage's perfectly clean Mercedes and drove off, waving goodbye to Bluestreak.

* * *

Over in Decepticon high Soundwave had just finished telling everyone about Bonecrusher's body, A few of the mechs including Megatron had started throwing furniture out of anger while Skywarp just held his head.

'That's sick, I mean we've all seen he pictures of RatBat but nobody liked him, what did Bonecrusher do?' Soundwave shook his head.

'Soundwave has no idea, Bonecrusher kept to himself, all Destructiocn family absent from school, perhaps teachers will give answers?'

Vortex scoffed 'Fat chance of that, there wasn't a single report for Bonecrusher and we only know RatBat's death was an accident is because of the pictures that were released to the grid.' he said making sarcastic gestures to the class.

Megatron sat down on the large windowsill and looked out over the school parking lot, there was a solitary police car parked next to the headmasters.

'Soundwave is curios to today's events. Bonecrusher's death not televised, nor gossiped about in school, why?' he questioned Starscream who was resting his chin in one servo.

'Hmm it is strange, maybe they're trying to keep it quiet?' Starscream suggested.

Drill bit ran by the open door and popped his head into the class.

'Heads up, Unicron's on his way.' the group groaned and scrambled to their seats. Megatron propped his pedes up onto his table.

Heavy footsteps and a loud clunk of metal signalled Headmaster Unicron's arrival, a sour look on his face and a large cane in his left hand. He took a moment, examining all the students.

'I'm sure you're all aware of Professor RatBat's accident, it is a great loss for our school but I'm sure we can all take solace in that his work will go on in all of you, yada yada yada. Don't think his offlining means any time off and if you need to speak to someone Rung is on call.' Unicron drawled rolling his optics as he talked.

Soundwave stiffened at the unemotional speech while some of the seekers gave each other looks.

'Glad to see you care headmaster, but what about Bonecrusher? And don't try and tell us RatBat was an accident we've all seen the pictures.' Megatron called out. Unicron glared at him.

'You know nothing Megatron and I suggest you don't act like you do. If I say it was an accident it was an accident, and besides Bonecrusher's...passing is not your business.

Megatron leapt up from his desk. 'WHAT THE PIT DO YOU MEAN 'NOT OUR BUSINESS.' he roared. His claws digging into his desk. The rest of the Cons spoke up each shouting their own opinion and demanding answers.

'I mean that Bonecrusher's death, has nothing to do with any of you, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay of the policemechs way and answer any and all of their questions.' Headmaster Unicron said tensely his voice thick with threat.

'That includes all of you!' he said, making a point of staring at Megatron, who merely grunted at the hated headmaster. He gave the class one last scowl before turning and leaving the classroom. Not bothering to close the door behind him. Megatron roared and threw his chair at the open door, causing the reinforced metal to shatter.

He returned to his usual spot at the windowsill, 'Soundwave get on the grid, find out anything and everything you can.' he ordered, Soundwave nodded once before bringing up his internal screen.

'What are you trying to play detective Megatron?.' Starscream snickered, his voice thick with sarcasm.

'They're not going to tell us anything, but what we do know is that two Decepticon's, who on the outside have nothing in common were killed on campus in the last few days.' he said, the class grew silent as the implication became clear, Vortex cleared his vocaliser.

'You think its a serial kill?' he asked Megatron sighed.

'maybe, maybe not. If another body shows up then we'll know for sure if it really is our business'

* * *

Optimus sighed as he stared up to the sky, it was lovely weather for this little endeavour, the warm sun beamed down and made him close his optics as the rays warmed his metal. The students were all busy with each other and not causing mischief, even the loss to the Decepticon's couldn't hamper they're good mood.

And best of all he finally convinced Ratchet to let him use his lap as a pillow.

'Optimus, I know you're quite open about our relationship but do we have to do this on school grounds, it's embarrassing.' Ratchet was leaning against an old crystal birch while going over some communication reports. Optimus opened an optic to look up at Ratchet's scowling face, only now it had a tint to it from embarrassment.

He gave his love a broad smile 'of course, my students told me all lovers have to do this lap-pillow thing at least once, and since it's such a nice day what better time to try it out.' he winked at Ratchet who scoffed at him and returned to his files.

'Your students sure are romantics.' he quipped, Optimus chuckled.

'It's what I love about them, they're always so ready to see the bright side of things, not too mention how passionate they are, our protest against the closure of the mines in Tarns went really well.' he beamed.

'I know Optimus I had to weld you back up when the police clocked you with a baton.' he snapped, his memories of that day were not as pleasant as Optimus'.

'I couldn't just stand there, not my fault if that policemen couldn't deal with the truth, we still managed to get a reaction peacefully.' Ratchet flicked the bright yellow and red helm hard with his digits.

'Only because I and Prowl managed to hold the Autobot's at bay, when you went down they were ready to fight.' he couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculous amounts of loyalty the students had shown. Prime was right, it was hard not to like the students.

They both looked up when they heard someone calling for Optimus. Perceptor rounded a corner and blushed at the two.

'Oh uh, is this a bad time.' he stammered, holding his data pads in front of his face. Ratchet pushed Optimus off his lap.

'Not at all, your teacher was just getting back to work.' he grumbled. Optimus chuckled before crossing his legs. Watching Ratchet leave for his office.

'What can I help you with Percy?' he asked. Perceptor smiled and handed Optimus the data pads.

'My idea for the science fair, I need you to sign off on it since it requires off-world substances.' Optimus looked over the data pads and grinned.

'This is a lovely idea Percy, I'll definitely help where I can.' Percy beamed at him.

'Th-thank you, uhm sorry for interrupting your date sir.' he mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

'Don't be silly, maybe school grounds weren't the best place for a picnic after all.' he lamented, Perceptor giggled and looked over to the field, his smile faltered and he touched some dials on his home made scope.

'Uh sir, I think the mower is broken.' he said pointing to the large machine, it was too far away to see himself so Optimus asked for the scope. Putting it on and zooming in completely he scowled at what he saw.

'It looks like its sprung a leak, but we don't use energon in that machine we use bio-fuel?' Optimus gave the scope back.

'I think someone's tried to tamper with the machine, will you go find Ratchet for me?' he asked Perceptor nodded and ran off to find the nurse as Optimus ran down to the track field.

* * *

The mower was sputtering and harsh sounds of metal on metal made him wince. Optimus struggled to find the off switch but when he did he found it had been jammed along with all the other controls, he looked around and saw a small crowd of students had gathered.

The machine turned on it's wheels and Optimus caught sight of the word suffer on the back, it had been scorched into the metal with fire. He swallowed hard, he'd seen that word before his class had asked him relentlessly about the horrific images on the grid, and that word had been all over the crime scene. The crowd was coming closer and more Autobot's were joining the chatter.

'ALL OF YOU BACK TO CLASS NOW.' he yelled. The strange energon the marking, everything pointed to something Optimus didn't want to think about, it made him sick and he prayed to Primus he was wrong but if he was right he had to get the students away from the mower.

Ratchet ran over with a huffing Perceptor at his side. He pushed his way through the crowd going straight to where the worst of the energon was leaking, the nurse brought out a small scanner and placed it over the energon.

Two clicks and he looked at the results, the energon was processed, proving it had come from a mech. Optimus was looking at him with a pleading look in his optics but Ratchet didn't know what to say, instead he brought out his phone and called the police. Optimus got the message and took a deep vent.

'Oh Primus is that energon?' a student cried out, Optimus tried to ignore the questions and continued to try and move the Autobot's away from the mower.

'I said everyone back to your classrooms immediately. The machine could still be dangerous.' but no one was listening, the students were fixed in place, either out of fear or curiosity. Optimus looked around and saw a few more teachers including the coach were on their way from the main building. He sighed thankfully but stiffened when he heard a loud clunk and the mower tipped its contents out onto the floor.

Optimus turned around and felt the energon in his veins go cold. The lifeless body of a mech stared lifelessly at the sky, it's legs missing at the hip and half a right arm left, the machine had done the rest, large gashes mixed with dirt and cyber grass clogged the body and the smell of rust and old energon made him queasy.

He turned to the students, some had already ran away screaming, leaving him with a view of some first years at the back staring in horror.

His spark dropped at the sight of them, the small white and blue mech swayed on his feet before crashing backwards. Students were screaming and running away from the body, others were taking videos and pictures. Ratchet was shouting at the ones taking pictures as he went to pick up the first year. Optimus snapped out of his trance and started to herd the students away from the scene.

* * *

Optimus watched out the window of the nurse's office to the track field, there was a large forensics van and a large tent had been constructed over the mower.

'That makes three Optimus.' Ratchet noted. 'Two Decepticon's and with the denta records of the last body, one Autobot.' Optimus clenched his servos into fists.

'One of our students?' he asked, his optics felt close to leaking.

'Bot named LightSpeed, he wanted to graduate with honours so he could change his alt mode, wanted to go to space.' Ratchet said sadly.

'You need to talk to the headmaster, get a warning out to the students, heck they should be walking home in pairs!' Ratchet insisted.

'Don't worry I will, I just need to-.' a polite but sharp knock had the two educators look up to see a tall purple Decepticon stand in the doorway.

'Can we help you?' Optimus asked. The Con looked around the room quickly and focused on the small white bot in the berth.

'What happened to Tailgate?' he barked walking over to check the mini-bot.

'Nothing he just fainted, saw some damage to his leg struts but nothing too serious, now who're you?' Ratchet asked crossing his arms.

'Cyclonus, I am Tailgate's neighbour his creators hire me as his babysitter. I will wait here till he onlines.' he stated sitting in the seat next to the berth and holding the mini-bots hand.

'Cyclonus? Oh I remember, Tailgate's mentioned you, you teach him Primal Vernacular correct?' he smiled wearily, Optimus felt like he was running on empty. Cyclonus gave him a quick glance before nodding and returning to look at Tailgate.

'Ahem Professor Optimus?.' a policemech was standing in the door holding some data files.

'Yes that's me.' Optimus rubbed his optics tiredly.

'The headmaster and chief would like to speak to you now.' he said his tone far too authoritative for a regular policemech. Ratchet scowled at him, he felt Optimus kiss his helm before walking away.

'Don't wait up.' he teased, following the policemech to the headmasters office.


End file.
